La Flor del Futuro
by MaiaT
Summary: FINALIZADO: Tomoyo y Eriol se van a casar. Sakura y Syaoran se casaron hace dos años y acaban de descubrir algo. Eriol está muy misterioso y ¿quién es Sumire?. Al final, alguien tiene que morir… SXS TXE
1. Prologo

**Notas de la autora: **Que les parece. No he terminado mi otro fanfic (Volviéndose la bella durmiente) y ya se me ocurrió este. Sólo que a este le daré otro aire. En el otro me quedé muy apegada al anime, pero este yo modificaré las cosas a mi gusto.

Así como soy fan de SxS soy fan de TomoyoXEriol. ¿Y por qué dejar a Kaho sin pareja? Si hay Shounen–ai, podemos ponerle Shojo–ai. Jeje (risa malévola)

_«No, Dios mío, ahí va otra vez mi mente perversa. Yo no era así, no… ¿Quién pervirtió mi santo cerebro?» _ Ehem… Ehem (recupera la compostura)

Bueno. De todos modos, este es un fanfic de cierta forma… muy triste. T.T (y todo por mis pensamientos maniacodepresi… ehem, ehem) Bueno, no todo en esta vida es color de rosa.

**Breve sumario:** Tomoyo y Eriol se van a casar. Sakura y Syaoran se casaron hace dos años y acaban de descubrir algo. Eriol está muy misterioso y todo empeora cuando una visita llega de un lugar inesperado. Al final, alguien tiene que morir…

* * *

**LA FLOR DEL FUTURO**

**Prólogo: Las vueltas de la vida**

Sakura observaba a la gente caminar, pero en realidad estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

_«Tomoyo ahora es una gran cantante. Ha viajado por todo el mundo y se ha presentado en casi todos los grandes teatros. Su hermosa voz le ha llevado a ganar una gran fama a nivel mundial._

_Durante uno de sus viajes a Inglaterra se encontró accidentalmente con Eriol, la profesora Mizuki y Akizuki. Podría decirse que fue allí donde todo comenzó…_

_Eriol también viajaba mucho –por sus negocios familiares– y más de una vez coincidieron en el mismo lugar. _

_No estoy segura de cómo, pero su amistad se volvió más fuerte y más que una amistad. Lo próximo que supe fue que Eriol la acompañaba en sus giras y que se habían hecho novios._

_Hace dos semanas nos llamaron. Tomoyo y Eriol se comprometieron.»_

– Sakura, de nuevo estás en la luna –advirtió un muchacho junto a ella.

– ¿Qué? –dijo regresando a la realidad –Oh si. Lo siento.

– ¿En qué piensas esta vez?

– Sé que Eriol y Tomoyo siempre han tenido una relación muy especial, pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para que se casen?

El muchacho la vio de reojo con cierta molestia.

– ¿Crees que fue muy pronto que nosotros nos casáramos?

– ¡No estoy diciendo eso! –dijo reaccionando de lo que había dicho –Me refiero a que nosotros somos novios desde los 13… lo fuimos durante seis años –corrigió sonrojándose.

– ¿No crees que ellos también hubieran estado enamorados desde entonces?

– No lo sé. Yo siempre creí que Eriol y la profesora Mizuki…

– Pero no era así –dijo con cierta incomodidad –ella y Nakuru…

– ¡Sakura! –se escuchó una aguda voz desde lejos. Una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro y anteojos oscuros la estaba saludando desde la puerta del aeropuerto. Los guardaespaldas alejaban a sus fans pero un apuesto muchacho la acompañaba muy de cerca tomándola de la mano.

La joven de cabello castaño corrió hacia ella sin ser detenida por los guardaespaldas que ya la conocían. Ambas chicas se abrazaron efusivamente mientras sus apuestos acompañantes se saludaban con cortesía.

Después de ser escoltados a la mansión de Tomoyo, los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron a conversar. A decir verdad, Tomoyo y Sakura sostenían la mayor parte de la conversación.

Eriol examinó a Sakura. Hacía mucho que no la veía más que por fotografías que le enviaba a Tomoyo y la última vez que la había visto en persona había sido en su boda dos años antes. El cabello ligeramente más largo que cuando era niña, pero más corto que el día de su boda. Quizá para no tener que dedicarle mucho tiempo.

En su rostro un ligero rubor permanecía en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos. También sus labios estaban un poco más rosados que de costumbre.

Vestía un sencillo vestido color amarillo que se ajustaba ligeramente por debajo de la línea del pecho y le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Syaoran no despegaba su mirada de ella como vigilándola. Aunque en su mirada había alegría, podía detectar un poco de preocupación en ella.

Sakura cortó de golpe su conversación; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Syaoran.

Ella asintió, pero en el segundo siguiente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tomoyo la observó salir con sorpresa.

– Syaoran… ¿Sakura está…? –preguntó Tomoyo.

El joven castaño sonrió con una mirada ilusionada.

– Quería decírtelo en persona ahora que ibas a venir. Se había estado sintiendo mal pero no pude convencerla de ir al médico hasta hace dos días. Entonces nos enteramos.

La aludida entró a la habitación en ese momento, y al instante ya estaba siendo abrazada por su amiga más querida.

– ¡Sakura! Es tan hermosa la noticia. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en el momento que llegamos?

Sakura miró a Syaoran con aires de reproche.

– Yo no le dije nada. ¿Crees que no iba a sospechar con tu forma de actuar?

La futura madre volvió a ponerse verde y salió corriendo seguida de Tomoyo.

– Felicidades –dijo Eriol al hallarse solos.

Syaoran volteó a verlo sin poder responderle. A pesar que las formalidades no eran necesarias, el hecho que fuera la reencarnación de su antepasado siempre lo ponía nervioso.

– Debes estar muy feliz ahora que tendrás un heredero.

– S–si, lo estoy. Gracias.

La mirada de Eriol se tomó sombría y melancólica.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Hay algo que necesitamos hablar tú y yo. ¿Puedo ir a tu oficina?

– Si, pero… ¿por qué parece que es grave?

Sakura y Tomoyo regresaron a la habitación.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Syaoran.

– Si. No te preocupes, es normal… recuerda que el doctor lo dijo.

– El doctor dijo que tendrías algunas nauseas, no que siempre tendrías nauseas.

Las chicas retomaron sus lugares, Sakura se inclinó hasta recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, quien la abrazó por encima del hombro quedando ella recostada sobre su pecho.

– Debes estar muy feliz, Sakura –comentó Eriol.

– Lo estoy.

– ¿Y que dijeron tu padre y tu hermano? –preguntó Tomoyo.

Syaoran alzó los ojos evitando contacto con sus interlocutores.

– Aún no se los decimos. Yo quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.

Pero en realidad, Syaoran le tenía algo de miedo a la reacción de Touya. Él nunca había estado muy feliz con su relación con Sakura, sin embargo lo había aceptado ligeramente como parte de su familia.

Había renunciado a su herencia en Hong Kong para poder estar siempre con Sakura sabiendo que todo lo importante para ella estaba en Japón. Ahora trabajaba en una modesta oficina de bienes raíces, que aunque era lo más aburrido que podía haber encontrado, le daba lo necesario para sostener a su esposa. Ambos aún estudiaban para terminar la universidad. Sakura también trabajaba –como la instructora de deportes en la escuela primaria– pero ahora con el bebé ella tendría que dejar de trabajar, y quizá de estudiar.

En la tarde, Sakura y Syaoran irían a visitar a Fujitaka. Touya y Yukito también irían de visita, así que era el momento propicio.

Sakura aún tenía llave de la puerta, así que entraron sin tocar encontrando a los tres reunidos en la cocina. Fujitaka cocinaba mientras Yukito y Touya ayudaban a colocar la mesa.

– ¡Ya llegamos! –anunció Sakura.

– ¡Bienvenidos! –saludó Fujitaka.

– Que bueno que ya estén aquí –saludó Yukito.

– Ya era hora –replicó Touya.

En ese momento un mareo invadió a Sakura quien se tambaleó siendo rápidamente protegida por Syaoran.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó su angustiado esposo.

– Si –murmuró ella.

Touya la miró preocupado.

– ¡Tú! –dijo dirigiéndose a Syaoran con su acostumbrada mirada amenazante –será mejor que estés cuidando bien de mi hermana ¿oíste?

La mirada fue correspondida y pronto el sarcasmo también sería devuelto, pero un gemido de Sakura lo distrajo.

– Es mejor que te sientes –aconsejó Syaoran guiándola a la silla mas cercana. Sus movimientos eran seguidos a detalle por los ojos de las otras tres personas en la habitación quienes solo comenzaban a imaginar la situación.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó el joven arrodillándose junto a su esposa.

– Ya te dije que no te preocupes, esto es normal.

– ¿Normal? –se atrevió a decir Yukito. «_¿Acaso marearse es normal?_»

Fue entonces que la joven pareja volvió a darse cuenta de la presencia de los tres. Sakura se sonrojó ante la pregunta y la mirada expectante de sus acompañantes.

– Yo… yo voy a… vamos a tener un bebé.

Los tres abrieron los ojos con asombro mientras Syaoran se ponía de pie y sostenía suavemente su mano.

– Eso es maravilloso –dijo Yukito rompiendo el silencio.

Fujitaka los felicitó en una mezcla de emoción, preocupación y conmoción por volverse abuelo. Pero Touya sólo los miraba de reojo con una enigmática expresión en su rostro. Sakura comenzaba a creer que se trataba de enojo, decepción y Syaoran comenzaba a impacientarse ante su indiferencia, ya que su opinión era muy importante para ella.

Después de unos segundos, Touya cerró los ojos y sonrió. Este simple gesto tuvo más significado que cualquier palabra que el muchacho pudiera decir.

– Tal parece que el niño tendrá un tío que lo consentirá mucho –comentó el chico de cabello blanco, lo que recibió como respuesta una mirada severa por parte del aludido.

Sakura rió y Syaoran sonreía con satisfacción.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol llegó a la oficina de Syaoran. 

– ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

– Prométeme que todo lo que se hable en esta oficina permanecerá en completo secreto. No debes decírselo a Sakura o a Tomoyo.

– Lo prometo, pero… ¿por qué estás tan misterioso¿Ocurre algo malo?

– Aún no.

– ¿Significa eso que ocurrirá algo malo?

– No estoy seguro. Es sólo que tengo este presentimiento…

* * *

– Discúlpame por haberte llamado –dijo Sakura subiendo al automóvil –Syaoran debe estar muy ocupado y no quería molestarlo. 

– No hay problema –dijo Tomoyo– para eso somos amigas.

– Los niños se pusieron muy asustados cuando me desmayé.

– Puedo imaginarlo. Sakura…

– ¿Eriol no está contigo? –interrumpió ella.

– No, desapareció esta mañana. Mi madre me dijo que lo había escuchado marcharse muy temprano. Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido.

– Quizá fue a visitar a Nakuru en el templo Tsukimine.

– Me habría dicho. Sabe que me agradan mucho Nakuru y Kaho.

– Je, je –rió nerviosamente Sakura– aún me resulta extraño llamarla Kaho. Para mí siempre será la profesora Mizuki.

– Para mí también fue difícil al inicio, pero luego se me hizo normal.

Sakura comenzó a respirar profundamente para tratar de pasar otro mareo.

– ¿Por qué no dejas ya el empleo? Se ve que la estás pasando mal con tu embarazo.

– Lo sé, pero… es difícil explicarlo.

* * *

– Sakura… sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. 

Syaoran miraba a Eriol con incredulidad

– ¿Por qué yo? Es decir, debes tener muchas otras personas mejor capacitadas que yo para este trabajo.

– Sí, pero en ti puedo poner toda mi confianza. Además de que les tengo un gran aprecio a ti y a Sakura y pienso que este trabajo les puede ayudar mucho. También por lo que te dije antes…

– Entiendo. No te preocupes por nada, y gracias por confiar en mí tanto así.

– Mañana te traeré unos papeles para que los firmes. Es sólo una formalidad, pero es necesario que lo hagas.

* * *

Era ya muy noche. Sakura esperaba a Syaoran en la puerta de la universidad. Estudiar por la noche era lo único que podían hacer si querían terminar sus carreras. Ella se sentía mal, realmente mal. Los mareos no se le pasaban y no retenía nada en el estómago. En lugar de ganar peso lo estaba perdiendo y eso no podía ser bueno. 

Tenía las manos ligeramente apretadas sobre su vientre que aún no mostraba signos de su estado. No quería decirlo, pero se encontraba tanto o más preocupada que Syaoran, pero no quería preocuparlo más.

– ¿Sakura¿Eres tú? –preguntó una joven que se le acercaba. Sakura estaba en la oscuridad por lo que ella no la había reconocido, pero a ella si la había reconocido.

– ¡Chiharu! –gritó abrazándola con fuerza.

– Sakura, qué alegría verte.

– ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

– Bueno, a Naoko se le ocurrió que quería venir a esta hora para realizar unas tomas de su nuevo proyecto y la estoy esperando.

«_Es cierto, Naoko y Chiharu están en la academia de artes. Deben estar realizando una película para alguna de sus clases»_.

– Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos –dijo Chiharu –Desde tu boda, creo yo.

– Es cierto. Sería estupendo volver a reunirnos un día de estos.

– He escuchado que Tomoyo regresó a Japón ¿es cierto?

– Si… regresó ayer con Eriol.

– Entonces es cierto. Regresó para casarse.

– Si, así es.

Sakura se tambaleó apoyándose en su amiga.

– ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

– Si, disculpa. Es que últimamente los mareos me dan con más frecuencia. Esta mañana me desmayé ante los niños, me parece que soy un desastre –dijo ella con tanta alegría que desconcertó a Chiharu.

– Sakura¿por qué dices eso con tanta tranquilidad?

– Ah, es que es normal. Normal en mi estado, quiero decir.

– Sakura – dijo su amiga con incredulidad.

– Estoy esperando un bebé.

Ella lanzó un grito de alegría abrazando con fuerza a Sakura.

– ¡Eso es maravilloso¡Un bebé!

Chiharu no paraba de hablar y hablar abrumando a Sakura. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellas. Sakura saludó con la mano.

– ¡Syaoran! –gritó Chiharu abrazando al muchacho – ¡Muchas felicidades! Sakura acaba de contarme. ¡Vas a ser papá¿Estás emocionado? Claro que debes estarlo…

– Ch–chiharu –fue lo único que pudo decir el joven mientras Sakura reía silenciosamente observando la escena.

* * *

– ¿Seguro no quieres leerlos primero? –preguntó Eriol. 

– No, tú confías en mí, yo confiaré en ti.

Syaoran firmaba los papeles que Eriol había llevado.

– Tomoyo me contó que Sakura se desmayó en la escuela ayer.

– ¿Qué¿Se desmayó?

– Creí que ella te lo había dicho.

La mirada de Syaoran se llenó de una profunda preocupación.

– Ella ya no debe ir a trabajar, pero… dijo que no podía dejarlo.

– Será mejor que le cuentes acerca de nuestro reciente trato. Eso quizá le haga sentirse mejor y no dudará tanto en dejar su empleo.

– Lo haré. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Eriol.

Ambos muchachos sonrieron.

– ¿Aún recuerdas a Chiharu? –preguntó Syaoran.

– Sí. Ella era la que siempre jalaba las orejas de aquel otro chico… Yamasaki. ¿No es así?

– Así es. Ayer nos tropezamos con ella y Sakura sugirió que nos reuniéramos todos otra vez.

– Sería estupendo verlos a todos de nuevo –comentó el muchacho.

* * *

– Syaoran insistió en que no saliera el día de hoy. Creo que definitivamente ya no podré continuar con mi empleo actual, pero de alguna forma debo… 

– Sakura, en lo único que debes pensar en este momento es en tu bebé.

– Tomoyo tiene razón –dijo Kero tomando una cucharada del postre que Tomoyo había llevado y con la boca llena continuó su explicación –deja que el mocoso se preocupe por todo lo demás.

– ¿Aún lo llamas "mocoso", Kero? –rió Tomoyo.

– Aunque se haya casado con Sakura para mí siempre será un mocoso.

Kero se frotó los ojos.

– Parece que la pasaste muy bien ayer con Suppi. ¿No es así?

– Así es. No pudo ganarme al final…

– ¿Es decir que ganaste? –dijo Tomoyo dándole otra porción.

– No… empatamos. Pero eso sólo dice que no es más fuerte que yo.

Suppi apareció del bolso de Tomoyo en ese momento.

– Oí que dijeron mi nombre –dijo algo adormilado.

– ¡Así que allí estabas! –dijo Kero con tono de reto.

– No durmió en toda la noche por seguir jugando. Dijo que tenía que entrenar –dijo Tomoyo –y luego se quedó dormido desde esta mañana.

El pequeño guardián negro voló hacia la mesa sentándose al lado contrario de Kero. Sus miradas lanzaban dagas, pero fueron distraídos por Tomoyo que ofrecía un plato lleno de bolitas de chocolate. Kero sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ellas y tomó una metiéndola de inmediato a su boca.

– Kero, espera –trató de advertir Tomoyo, pero era tarde. Kero quedó petrificado al dar el primer mordisco y luego tragó con dificultad comenzando a llorar.

– Esto está amargo –dijo entre sollozos.

Suppi reía.

– Es por que son para mí –dijo con altanería –Tomoyo fue la única que pudo descubrir el postre que no me hacía mal.

Ambos guardianes comenzaron a reñir.

– Parece que Suppi se encariñó mucho contigo –comentó Sakura.

– Eso creo –dijo ella.

* * *

Tomoyo y Sakura continuaron conversando hasta entrada la tarde. Luego de que Tomoyo se fuera, Sakura y Syaoran se fueron a la universidad en su pequeño automóvil. 

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías desmayado ayer en la escuela?

– ¿Quién te lo dijo?

– Eriol. Dijo que Tomoyo fue por ti a la escuela y que ella le había contado. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Por que no quería preocuparte más.

– ¿Quieres que deje de preocuparme? Entonces, cuida de ti un poco más. ¿Acaso quieres perder al bebé?

El tono en la voz de Syaoran era extremadamente afligido, algo que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba en su voz.

Sakura bajó la cabeza para que no notara las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

– Lo siento –dijo ella –pero es que tú trabajas tan duro y yo…

– Por eso ya no tienes que preocuparte. Esta mañana cerré un trato con Eriol. Él me ofreció ser el presidente de su compañía aquí en Japón y yo acepté.

Sakura sonrió.

continuará

* * *

**N.A.: **Creo que con esto aún no se puede descifrar por donde voy a llevar la historia. ¿No es así? 

Pobre Sakura, la está pasando muy mal. Por suerte tiene maravillosos amigos, un dedicado esposo, una cariñosa familia…

Por poco me olvido de Kero y Suppi, y de todas las amigas y amigos de ellos en la primaria.

Ahora ya saben a qué me refería con Shojo–ai. Es cierto, no es la salida más ingeniosa, pero de alguna manera me ayudará con lo que tengo planeado al final.

Mmm… Sakura tiene 21 años ahora. ¿Creen que su bisabuelo todavía esté vivo? Tengo ciertos deseos de involucrarlo ligeramente en la historia, pero no estoy segura de que aún esté vivo. O quizá muerto también me sea de ayuda… (piensa rascándose el mentón) «_quizá deba matarlo también»_ Ehem… bueno, hasta la próxima.

Dejen sus reviews y lean también mi otro fanfic: "Volviéndose la bella durmiente"

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

_**Avances del próximo capítulo:**_

– _Tomoyo, tienes admiradoras de todas las edades. Debe ser muy emocionante._

–_–_

– _Yo también puedo usar la magia. ¿Sabes?_

–_–_

– _Debemos hacer algo para ayudarla._

_**Próximo capítulo: Una pequeña violeta.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Una pequeña violeta

**Notas de la autora: **Ahora comienza el resto de la historia. El prólogo fue algo largo, y no era mi intención que el prólogo fuera tan largo, pero se me ocurrían miles de escenas que no se relacionaban directamente con la historia, así que las puse.

Ahora, el acontecimiento inicial, lo que desencadena todo el resto. El prólogo fue sólo para exponer la situación actual de los chicos en Tomoeda.

Iba a escribir más en este pedazo, pero he olvidado qué era. Bueno, es mejor que continúe con la historia. Sigo recomendando "Volviéndose la bella durmiente" mi fic de CCS de SxS a los 13 años. Subido el capítulo 4 y el 5 en proceso.

Y otra cosa, aún estoy considerando la opción de poner un poco de Lime en este fic, pero no lo sé…

**Otras aclaraciones:** (1) Konnyaku es una comida tradicional japonesa que parece estar hecha con una hierba o verdura (la verdad las fuentes que consulté no se pusieron de acuerdo) pero que es muy amarga. Otra fuente dice que es una especie de gelatina y otra que es la raíz de Taro. En lo que coincide es que es muy amarga, así que para fines de este fic, será una gelatina muy amarga. Fin de la aclaración.

* * *

**LA FLOR DEL FUTURO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una pequeña violeta**

Sakura se sentía mejor. Tenía menos mareos que la noche anterior, pero aún no podía retener nada en el estómago.

A pesar de eso, Tomoyo insistió en que la acompañara de compras. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer para la boda y además quería comprarle muchos regalos para el bebé.

Se puso la ropa más cómoda que halló. No era que hubiera aumentado mucho de peso, menos aún con todas las veces que le daban las nauseas. Sin embargo, todo su peso se estaba acumulando en su vientre que ya estaba ligeramente hinchado, provocando que toda su ropa le quedara algo apretada. Aquella mañana sacó un vestido rosado de seda que le había quedado un poco grande. Le llegaba ligeramente debajo de la rodilla y tenía un detalle de pedrería en la falda que le daban un toque especial. Se colocó unas sandalias blancas, sacó un pequeño bolso blanco y un sombrero blanco de mimbre.

– ¡Te ves tan linda! –dijo Tomoyo con gran entusiasmo. Casi se podían ver las estrellitas y burbujitas a su alrededor.

– Gracias –rió su amiga con pena. Siempre había hecho que se sintiera apenada con sus comentarios. Seguía siendo la misma Tomoyo de siempre.

Sakura admiró a su amiga. Siendo una cantante famosa se vestía con tanta elegancia. Una blusa celeste de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo y un suéter blanco anudado sobre sus hombros. La falda amarilla y amplia le llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Tenía puestas unas hermosas zapatillas de tacón alto con las que Sakura difícilmente hubiera podido caminar, pero ella las usaba con tanta gracia. Su largo cabello negro bailaba con el aire. Le recordaba mucho a las fotografías que había visto de su madre.

Tomoyo iba escogiendo cosas y los demás iban cargando con ellas mientras Sakura sólo podía reir nerviosa ante tantas cosas.

«_¿Dónde voy a poner todo eso en mi pequeño apartamento»_

Y se puso a recordar la noche anterior.

* * *

– Compraremos una casa, muebles nuevos, lo que sea que necesites para el bebé. No tendrás que preocuparte por eso otra vez. Por favor, Sakura… cuídate más –dijo Syaoran en tono suplicante a punto de llorar. 

– Lo haré, lo haré –dijo ella de la misma forma abrazándolo –discúlpame por todo, no quise preocuparte tanto. No quise tampoco descuidar tanto mi salud… pero estaba preocupada por ti también.

* * *

– ¡Esto! 

– ¡También esto!

– ¡Aquello también!

Después de vaciar unos cuantos almacenes, decidieron ir a tomar un helado y se sentaron en un café que tenía sillas en la banqueta. Junto al café había una tienda de aparatos eléctricos que tenía varios televisores encendidos en el aparador y transmitían una y otra vez los videos de Tomoyo, la gran artista local.

– Todos te quieren mucho –comento Sakura –¿cómo es que nadie se acerca a pedirte un autógrafo?

– Por mis guardaespaldas –respondió ella tranquilamente y luego varios hombres y mujeres de aspecto intimidante se levantaron a sus alrededores. Ella hizo una seña y todos volvieron a desaparecer.

– No los había notado –dijo Sakura con nerviosismo.

Volvió a ver el aparador de los televisores y observó a una pequeña niña de 5 o 6 años que cantaba las canciones de Tomoyo sin tener que escucharlas. Se las sabía de memorias.

– Tomoyo, tienes admiradoras de todas las edades. Debe ser muy emocionante.

– Lo es, pero… ¿a que viene ese comentario?

– Ve a esa niña, se sabe tus canciones de memoria. Es tan linda… ¡¡¡Kawaii!!!

– ¿Qué niña?

– Esa… la que está frente al aparador de los televisores.

– Yo no veo a nadie.

La pequeña niña volteó hacia Sakura al ver que hablaba de ella. Era una niña muy linda de grandes ojos color verde, una piel muy blanca, el cabello negro y largo con ligeros rizos en el. Vestía un vestido que parecía de época, como una pequeña princesita, de color rosado con lazos celestes y unas pequeñas botas negras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia Sakura abrazándola por la cintura y sorprendiendo a la joven.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Sakura.

– ¿De verdad puedes verme?

– ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

– ¿Con quien hablas? –preguntó Tomoyo.

– Con la niña de la que te hablé… –dijo sin meditar lo que Tomoyo había dicho –¡Un momento¿No puedes verla?

– Sakura –dijo la niña –Regreso me tiene aquí –y comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento.

– Regreso… –repitió Sakura murmurando.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

– Vamos a tu casa.

– Sí.

* * *

En minutos estaban en la casa de Tomoyo. Su madre se encontraba fuera como la mayor parte del tiempo. Era el día libre de los sirvientes, así que la casa estaba completamente sola a excepción de Kero y Suppy que tenían un torneo de video juegos en el salón de arriba. 

Syaoran y Eriol habían llegado. La pequeña niña estaba dormida en el sillón después de haber llorado mucho abrazando a Sakura. No había dicho nada más, sólo lloraba.

– Lo único que dijo es que Regreso la tenía aquí. ¿Se referirá a…?

– La carta del Regreso –dijo Eriol –es la única que tiene ese poder, pero no me explico por qué está aquí.

Sakura vio a la niña y notó algo a su cuello. Lo tomó con cuidado y se dio cuenta que era una llave muy parecida a la que ella tenía.

– ¡El Báculo! –reaccionó Syaoran – Pero ahora es distinto.

– Lo es –dijo Eriol –por que las cartas han cambiado de dueño.

– ¿Ella es la nueva dueña? –dijo Sakura con terror – ¡Sólo tiene 5 o 6 años!

– Pero tiene un gran poder en su interior. ¿No lo sientes?

– Si, lo siento, pero… es mucha responsabilidad para una niña tan pequeña –dijo Sakura recordando todos los problemas que le dio.

– Es probable que no haya tenido que pasar los problemas que tú pasaste. El mago Clow no dejó ningún heredero directo, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta ahora a que hubiera un mago poderoso como Syaoran y tú, pero es probable que tú se las hayas heredado directamente y no hubiera tenido que capturarlas como lo hicieron ustedes.

– Pero cambiar las cartas también representa mucho trabajo.

– Es probable, pero puesto que Yue ya no necesita su energía para sobrevivir, que haya tenido el poder necesario para cambiarlas. Por su nivel de magia se puede ver que ha estado entrenando desde pequeña.

Tomoyo los escuchaba hablar sobre magia como cuando eran niños. Siempre en silencio.

– ¿Qué está haciendo ella en este momento?

Eriol que estaba junto a su prometida le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

– Es mejor que la hagamos visible para ti.

– ¿Puedes hacer eso, Eriol?

– Sí –respondió activando el báculo mágico y con unos cuantos movimientos materializó en medio de un estallido de luz un precioso broche para el cabello. En medio de todo, la niña despertó viendo muy entretenida lo que hacía Eriol.

El báculo regresó a ser una pequeña llave.

– Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté?

La niña cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

– No, no me despertaste.

– Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos verte.

– Lo sé –interrumpió la niña –es por que ustedes tienen una magia muy poderosa. Yo también sé usar magia ¿Sabes?

– ¿Quieres que los demás también te vean? –preguntó con tono amable inclinandose sobre la niña.

– Sí –dijo y entonces recibió el broche que Eriol tenía.

– Póntelo. Siempre que lo tengas puesto serás visible para todos.

– Sí –obedeció ella y en el momento de ponerse el broche se hizo visible para Tomoyo.

– ¡Oh, pero qué niña tan bonita! –exclamó Tomoyo abrazando a la niña.

– Ab… ¡Tomoyo, me estás apretando mucho!

– ¿Sabes mi nombre? –dijo apartándose.

– Los conozco a todos… por decirlo así. Sé que tú eres Syaoran Li –dijo señalándolo – y tú eres Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tú eres Sakura Li y Tú Tomoyo Hiiragizawa.

– No, aún no lo soy –dijo ella sonrojándose.

– ¿Cómo es eso? Mi mami me dijo que cuando viniera tendría que llamarte así.

– Aún no me llamo así, aún soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Aún no nos casamos –corrigió ella.

– Ah, ya veo. Entonces vine unos días antes de lo que se suponía debía venir.

– Pequeña¿de qué época vienes? –preguntó Syaoran.

– No puedo decirlo –dijo ella –mi papi me dijo que no les dijera.

– ¿Y el nombre de tus padres?

– No. No puedo decirlo.

– ¿Qué hay de tu nombre?

– Si, puedo decírselos. Me llamo Sumire y tengo 5 años.

– ¿Sumire? Es un nombre muy bonito –dijo Eriol sonriéndole.

– Significa Violeta, es una flor, mi abuelita me lo dijo.

– Así es, Violeta… mi flor favorita.

– ¿De verdad? – chilló Sumire con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada llena de ilusión, lo que causó una extraña sensación en Eriol. Sumire se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza.

Después de un rato, cuando Sumire se sintió más tranquila, volvieron a hacerle preguntas, pero de pronto Sakura se levantó con otro ataque de nausea.

– No le para nada en el estómago –comentó Syaoran.

– Siempre dicen que el inicio es difícil. Sin embargo, tu preocupación por ella es muy grande –dijo Tomoyo.

– ¿Y cómo no preocuparme?

Sakura entró en ese momento y regresó de nuevo a su asiento.

– ¿Sakura está enferma? –preguntó la niña.

– No –rió esta –es solo que… pronto tendré un bebé.

Los ojos de Sumire se llenaron de emoción y se acercó a Sakura subiéndose al sillón y luego recostó su cabeza sobre el vientre de la chica de ojos verdes y murmuró unas palabras indescifrables.

Tomoyo se volvió a acercar a la niña.

– ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

– Desde esta mañana.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– Sí –respondió tímidamente.

– Vamos a la cocina, así podrás decirme qué quieres comer.

Los tres magos se quedaron solos.

– Hay algo extraño en esa niña. Además de su propia magia la protege otra magia muy poderosa.

– Me pregunto si será mi heredera o la heredera de a quien yo le herede…

– Es intrigante. Por su ropa parecería que viene del pasado y no del futuro.

– Pero sabe quienes somos.

Sakura se recostó en el sillón y echó la cabeza para atrás. De nuevo puso sus manos en su estomago y acarició el vientre ligeramente hinchado que comenzaba a mostrar.

– Tengo ganas de comer Konnyaku.

Syaoran hizo cara de asco. Después de todo, era la comida que menos le gustaba y hasta ese momento había sido la de ella. Después de un segundo reaccionó.

– ¿Tienes antojo de Konnyaku?

– Sí. Es el primer antojo que siento desde que comencé a sentirme mal.

– Pero… ¿Konnyaku? Creí que no te gustaba.

– No me gustaba, pero de pronto creí que sería delicioso y la verdad es que quiero comer Konnyaku.

– Creo que debe haber algo en la cocina –dijo Eriol –ya que es algo que a Suppy le gusta mucho. Iré por un poco.

– Gracias, Eriol –dijo Sakura.

La joven pareja se quedó sola en el sillón. Él acariciaba con el dorso de la mano su rostro y con la otra acariciaba su vientre.

Una cálida sonrisa en ambos rostros, sus miradas llenas de amor. Besitos tiernos en la boca… un beso largo lleno de amor.

Al separarse, un par de ojitos verdes los observaba entretenidamente.

– Ustedes se quieren mucho¿verdad?

Ambos se sonrojaron.

– Mis papás son iguales, siempre dándose besitos. Ellos me dijeron que eso lo hacen las parejas que se quieren mucho, por eso es que sé que ustedes se quieren mucho.

Se subió al sillón y se sentó entre los dos. Se volteó hacia Sakura y le tocó la pancita.

– Mi mami me dio un hermanito hace poco. ¿Te vas a poner tan gordita como ella?

– Creo que sí –dijo Sakura sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

Se volteó hacia Syaoran.

– Mi papi me dijo que todos los papás ayudan a las mamis con los niños. ¿Tú vas a ayudarla?

– Si, lo haré –dijo viendo a Sakura.

Sumire se puso de pie sobre el sillón y miró a los ojos de Syaoran. No dijo nada más, pero se prendió al cuello del muchacho.

– Y también le darás una hermanita¿verdad?

Él miró de reojo a su esposa que sonreía por las ocurrencias de la niña.

– Es posible –dijo con una mirada pícara hacia su esposa que la hizo sonrojar.

Tomoyo estaba terminando de preparar lo que Sumire había pedido cuando llegó Eriol tomándola por sorpresa con un abrazo por encima de los hombros. Ella se volteó para quedar frente a él entre sus dos brazos y recibió como recompensa un apasionado beso.

– Te ves muy linda cuando estás cocinando.

– Eso dices siempre, pero nunca me dejas terminar de cocinar.

– Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti.

De nuevo se unieron en el más apasionado de los besos y la más cálida de las caricias. _(Uy, que forma más poética de decirlo, lo demás… ¬¬ se los dejo a sus inocentes imaginaciones)_

Sakura y Sumire jugaban un juego de manos mientras Syaoran los miraba embelezado. Si tenían una hija debía ser tan linda como ella.

– Tomoyo y Eriol ya tardaron demasiado¿qué crees que estén haciendo?

Él miró a la puerta con una mirada pícara y respondió…

– Cocinando algo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo con duda lo que lo hizo sentirse sonrojado por su comentario, así que volteó la mirada hacia el techo y añadió.

– Olvídalo, es mejor que no los interrumpamos.

Extrañada de la actitud de su esposo continuó pensando en el asunto cuando finalmente comprendió y volteó con sobresalto hacia la puerta.

– ¿Crees que…?

– No lo sé. Pero es cierto que están tardando mucho.

Minutos después volvieron a la sala con la comida. Ambos parecían muy tranquilos, pero Sakura se le quedó viendo a Tomoyo y pudo distinguir cierto sonrojo en su cara y la respiración agitada. La cantante sintió cómo la miraban y volteó hacia Sakura encontrándola con una pícara mirada y sonriéndole, lo que la hizo sonrojar más.

– L–la comida está lista –dijo Tomoyo para desviar la atención. La charola estaba llena de distintos platillos. Fruta en trozos, algunos pastelillos y bolitas de pulpo que recibieron un grito entusiasmado de la pequeña niña. Por supuesto, entre todo eso estaba el Konnyaku que Sakura deseaba. Lo tomó, dijo gracias y comenzó a comerlo con tal gusto que le deba asco a Syaoran, pero le agradaba que su primer antojo fuera satisfecho.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez eran los dos pequeños guardianes.

– Sentí el olor de la comida –dijo Kero.

– ¡Kero y Suppy! –exclamó Sumire al verlos, lo que los asustó.

– ¿Quién es esta niña? –preguntó Suppy.

– Tranquilos –dijo Eriol –ella está aquí por causa de la carta del regreso.

– ¿La carta del regreso¿Pero cómo?

– Por que soy la nueva dueña –dijo la niña abrazando a los dos guardianes con fuerza –ahora son cartas Sumire.

– ¡Niña, me ahogas! –dijo Kero con el poco aire que tenía.

– ¡Igual a mi!

– Lo siento.

Kero se le quedó viendo.

– Se ve que tiene grandes poderes, pero… ¿esta niña podrá ser nuestra dueña?

– Sip, mi papi y mi mami me entrenaron desde muy pequeña y por eso mi nivel de magia es más alto que el que ellos tuvieron a mi edad.

Dicho esto, se puso a buscar en el bolsito que llevaba dos paquetitos redondos de papel, uno amarillo y el otro azul. Le dio el amarillo a Kero y a Suppy el azul.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Los traje con migo por que sé que son sus favoritos.

Ambos abrieron sus paquetes y dentro del suyo Kero encontró un chocolate veteado y en el suyo Suppy encontró chocolate amargo. Los dos se lo comieron con gran gusto.

* * *

Eriol insistió en que fueran a visitar a Kaho y Nakuru al Templo. Sumire –quien se quedó en casa de Tomoyo la noche anterior– también los acompañó. 

– ¡Nakuru! –gritó la niña tomando por sorpresa a la guardiana que se encontraba barriendo en ese momento.

– ¿Te conozco?

– No, aún no –le dijo Eriol que llegó corriendo tras Sumire –ella viene del futuro.

– Así es, mi nombre es Sumire –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que cautivó a Nakuru y la abrazó.

– Pero qué niña tan linda.

Tomoyo llegó en ese momento, casi al mismo tiempo apareció Kaho.

– Que agradable sorpresa –dijo Kaho –¿quieren pasar?

Todos la siguieron, pero Eriol la apartó.

– Tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

Kaho asintió y se marcharon los dos a un lugar lejos de la casa principal.

Eriol le explicó lo que quería decirle.

– Pero, Eriol. ¿Por qué dices eso¿Por qué ahora?

– Es sólo precaución. No está de más preguntar.

– Entiendo. Pues… puedes contar conmigo.

– Te lo agradezco.

– Bien… entonces te espero en la boda. A ambos nos gustaría que estuvieran allí.

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno, este es el acontecimiento inicial (según el esquema que leí). ¿Creen que con eso ya les doy una pista de lo que sucederá al final? No lo creo… no pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. 

En cuanto al Lime o Lemon, no me he decidido aún. ¿Debo esperar a la luna de miel?...

Ya veré. Nunca he escrito ninguno de los dos géneros, así que no sé si de todas maneras me salga.

**Próximo capítulo: **

…………

No tengo idea de qué pasará en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Revelacion

**Notas de la autora: **Parece que están comenzando a sospechar quién es Sumire. Bueno, espero poder sorprenderlos. No diré nada más porque podría arruinar la sorpresa.

Con respecto al Lime o Lemon, me parece que me quedaré con Naranja Dulce… (¬¬ si, lo inventé, no existe, pero me refiero a que sólo haré insinuaciones dulzonas de lo que sucede. ¡Y qué!)

Ahora que si no se me ocurre nada para alargar un poco más la historia… porque no puedo poner en este instante el momento nudo de la historia, sería demasiado pronto… y ¿Dónde está la emoción¿El drama¿La pasión¿El Se…ntimentalismo, jeje?

Tal vez lo haga como capítulo de relleno por allí, pero por ahora… T.T no tengo ninguna idea.

¡Bingo! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, veremos cómo evoluciona.

En todo caso, cambio la clasificación de T a M (por si acaso)

**Aclaraciones sobre los personajes: **En los datos de Eriol indica que su flor favorita es el Cerezo, pero igual, dije que no me iba a pegar tanto a la serie. Además, ponerle Sakura a la niña sería mucho repetir el fenómeno de Sailor Moon… (_Cállate, vas a arruinar la sorpresa_)

* * *

**LA FLOR DEL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 2: Revelación**

Tomoyo sacó sus vestidos de cuando era niña y dejó que Sumire decidiera qué quería ponerse. Eligió un precioso vestido azul con encaje blanco. Sakura peinó su cabello con el broche que Eriol había fabricado. Su cabello era tan sedoso.

Esa tarde, Sumire la pasó en el apartamento de los Li. Kero era su mayor compañía, ya que se pusieron a jugar con videojuegos. Ya en la noche, la niña se quedó dormida en la alfombra de la sala. Syaoran la levantó y la llevó al pequeño cuarto de invitados que usaban cuando Meiling venía a visitarlos. Era la única de los Li que los visitaba, a pesar de que sus padres se lo prohibieron. De vez en cuando, su esposo salía de viaje e inventaba que ella debía ir con él, cuando en realidad aprovechaba para ir a visitar a sus primos.

Sakura se encargó de arropar a la niña.

– Se ve tan linda durmiendo –comentó Syaoran.

– ¿Crees que así serán nuestros hijos?

– Espero que se parezcan a ti –dijo él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Seremos padres –dijo ella con emoción y se volteó hacia él dándole un beso apasionado.

– Es tan maravilloso que aún no puedo creérmelo –dijo antes de repetir el beso – ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Ella se sonrojó porque ya conocía ese tono en la voz de Syaoran… (**N.A: **lo ven, Naranja dulce)

* * *

Sakura llevó a Sumire al parque pingüino y la veía jugar en el rey pingüino. Comenzó a recordar todas las aventuras que había tenido en su niñez por culpa de las cartas Clow, luego por tener que cambiarlas a cartas Sakura con la ayuda anónima de Eriol y la última al sellar a la carta de la nada que se había convertido en la carta de la esperanza.

De pronto sintió cómo una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, monstruo?

Ella volteó a ver a quien le hablaba. Touya no había dejado de decirle monstruo por nada en el mundo y seguía aprovechándose de su altura pero esta vez la trató con más delicadeza que de costumbre.

– Hermano¿cuándo dejarás de llamarme monstruo?

– Nunca –respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción –así seas abuela, yo siempre te llamaré monstruo.

De repente escucharon un golpe seco y Sakura volteó a ver con prisa. Sumire estaba al pie del rey pingüino con la cara enterrada en la arena. Corrió hacia ella levantándola con cuidado. Unas lágrimas se habían asomado por sus ojos.

– ¿Estás bien¿No te hiciste daño, Sumire?

– No, estoy bien, me duele un poco nada más –dijo restregándose los ojos. De pronto notó al hombre que acompañaba a Sakura y se les había acercado.

– Eres una niña muy valiente –le dijo Sakura.

– ¿Ese es tu hermano, Sakura?

– Sí –respondió ella volteando hacia él.

– Hola pequeña –dijo el asombrado joven –mi nombre es Touya. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

– Me llamo Sumire.

– Anda, sigue jugando –sugirió Sakura siendo obedecida y regresó a la banca desde donde la observaba.

Touya no podía dejar de ver a la pequeña niña de rizos negros y ojos verdes.

– ¿Quién es esa niña¿Por qué está contigo?

– Es sólo una niña que vino a visitarnos –respondió ella.

– Es extraño, pero me recuerda mucho a mamá.

– ¿A mamá?

– ¿No lo habías notado? Es extraño, pero siento que esa niña tiene algo que ver contigo…

– Viene del futuro –se atrevió a confesar –porque heredó las cartas que yo poseo. Una de ellas la trajo aquí.

– ¿Del futuro¿Una de tus cartas te sirve para viajar en el tiempo?

– No, –dijo ella con tranquilidad –no exactamente. Puede llevarte a un tiempo en el pasado, pero requiere de un gran uso de magia. Yo sólo pude usarla por unos minutos, pero ella lleva aquí dos días y no parece querer regresar aún. Tampoco parece afectarle, pero…

– ¿Pero…?

– No lo sé. Ella no ha querido hablar.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

– ¿Dónde está ese esposo tuyo? –dijo Touya.

– Tiene un nuevo empleo y se está poniendo al corriente.

– ¿Un mejor empleo?

– Si –dijo ella –nuestro amigo Eriol le ofreció hacerse cargo de las oficinas en Japón de su compañía.

– Ya veo. – ¿Te has sentido bien? Te noto algo pálida. Si no te cuidas comenzarás realmente a parecerte a un monstruo.

– ¡Hermano! –dijo moviendo mucho los brazos y al notar que Sumire la miraba se calmó, pero la niña sólo se rió y continuó su camino hacia los columpios. Sakura suspiró y le respondió a su hermano: –No, no me he sentido bien. Oye… ¿tu recuerdas cuando yo iba a nacer?

– Si, lo recuerdo. Yo tenía 7 años en ese entonces. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Por nada en especial… es que yo… no sé qué es normal en este estado. Quisiera haber conocido a alguien que hubiera pasado por esto antes que yo, pero…

– Mamá tampoco se sentía muy bien al principio. Siempre has sido problemática, Sakura.

– Hermano… –dijo casi gruñendo.

– Pero… ella siempre estaba feliz, sabiendo que pronto llegarías –dijo él con un tono dulce.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura.

– Sakura. ¿Eres feliz?

– Sí, lo soy. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Touya emitió una especie de gruñido.

– Puede que nunca me guste ese esposo tuyo, pero siempre y cuando te haga feliz, eso está bien conmigo. Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, monstruo.

– ¡Que no me digas monstruo! –exclamó con calma –Y te agradezco que me dijeras eso. Significa mucho para mí.

– No se lo digas a él, no quiero que piense que me agrada.

– ¿Por qué no? Creo que también significaría mucho para él…

– Porque yo lo digo. No me importa lo que él piense de mí. Nos vemos otro día, monstruo.

Sakura observó a su hermano irse. Ciertamente su relación había mejorado mucho desde que no tenía que ocultarle su magia. Además, aunque no había logrado restaurar por completo sus poderes mágicos, le había devuelto la habilidad de ver a su madre algunas veces y sentir la presencia de los demás. Lo único que deseaba es que algún día lograra aceptar a Syaoran.

– No te preocupes –dijo Sumire –ellos dos serán amigos al final.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo Sakura con emoción, pero luego lo pensó mejor –¿Por qué me revelas eso¿No te dijeron tus padres que no dijeras nada del futuro?

– No. Me dijeron que no les dijera nada con respecto a ellos, pero no me dijeron nada del t… de tu hermano y tus amigos.

– Eres una traviesa¿lo sabías?

Sumire rió antes de irse de nuevo a los columpios.

Sakura iba a dejar a Sumire a la casa de Tomoyo cuando se encontró con alguien que le parecía conocida. Llevaba varias bolsas con víveres en las manos, pero las soltó de pronto cuando la vio.

– ¡Sakura¿de verdad eres tú?

– ¿Rika?

– Vaya, no has cambiado nada, amiga.

Sakura observó a Rika con sorpresa. Debía tener unos seis meses de embarazo. Su cabello recogido y un sencillo vestido blanco con pequeños detalles verdes en la falda que, aunque había sido muy madura, la hacía ver mayor que ella.

– Tú si te ves distinta.

– ¿De verdad?

– Hace tiempo que no te veía. No fuiste a mi boda. ¿Dónde has estado?

– Yoshiyuki estuvo haciendo una maestría en pedagogía en el extranjero y me fui con él.

– Yo… yosh…

Rika sonrió sonrojándose.

– Es que ahora soy Rika Terada.

La quijada de Sakura cayó ante la sorpresa. Sabía que Rika sentía algo por el profesor Terada, pero no sabía que había sido correspondida. Una pequeña mano la sacó de su sorpresa, jalándole la falda y señalando a Rika.

– Ella va a tener un bebé como tú, Sakura.

– ¿También estás…?

– Sí –sonrió ella– pero aún estoy comenzando.

– No te preocupes, los primeros meses son difíciles con las nauseas y mareos, pero pronto se te pasará.

Sumire se acercó a Rika examinando su rostro.

– A ti no te conozco –dijo la niña.

– ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña?

– Mi nombre es Sumire Li… –y al decir esto tapó su boca de golpe sabiendo que había dicho algo malo. Sakura estaba sorprendida al escuchar su apellido.

– ¿Li¿Eres familiar de Syaoran?

– Es su sobrina –dijo Sakura aún medio asombrada –vino de visita para conocer a Syaoran.

– Ya veo. Que linda niña.

Sakura se acercó para ayudarle a recoger las bolsas que había dejado caer.

– ¿Vendrás a la boda de Tomoyo? –preguntó Sakura.

– ¿Se va a casar¿Con Eriol?

– Así es. Será en cinco días en su casa. Algo muy íntimo pues podría haber problemas siendo ella tan famosa.

– Ya veo. Me gustaría mucho ir.

Después de una corta conversación se despidieron y volvieron a tomar su camino.

Sumire estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había dicho. Sakura no podía pensar en otra cosa, así que decidió preguntarle.

– Sumire¿tú eres…

– No me preguntes, no puedo decírtelo, de verdad, mi papá se enojará mucho si te digo algo.

– Está bien, no te preguntaré. Pero no te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo.

* * *

Sakura llegó a su apartamento, Syaoran ya estaba allí. Al verla, de inmediato la hizo sentarse en el sillón, donde él también se sentó.

– ¿Dónde estabas? No deberías salir en tu estado…

– Tranquilo, sólo llevé a Sumire al parque pingüino y luego a casa de Tomoyo.

– Pero…

Sakura se puso pensativa de pronto…

– ¿Sucede algo malo?

– Me encontré con Touya en el parque pingüino.

– ¿Te dijo algo para molestarte?

– No –dijo ella reiterando con la cabeza –al contrario, me dijo algo que me hizo muy feliz. Pero también me hizo notar cuánto se parece Sumire a mi madre.

– Es cierto, por las fotos que he visto en casa de tu padre, Sumire es muy parecida a ella.

– Y luego me encontré con Rika. Sumire se presentó ante ella como Sumire Li. Se le escapó decirlo, y no me dejó preguntarle nada más, pero está claro que es…

– ¿Crees que ella sea…?

Sakura suspiró con resignación.

– Podría ser nuestra hija, pero…

– ¿Qué es lo que te aflige, querida Sakura?

Sakura se echó a llorar en brazos de Syaoran.

– ¡Ella heredó las cartas! Eso quiere decir que yo… yo…

Una profunda tristeza golpeó el corazón de Syaoran. Sumire había hablado de sus padres, pero todo era demasiado vago para entenderla. ¿Sería posible que Sakura muriera siendo su hija tan pequeña?

– Pero… no puede ser –dijo recordando algo – ella dijo que su mamá le había dado un hermanito hacía poco.

– Lo sé –respondió ella –pero podríamos tener otro hijo y entonces yo… además, recuerda que ella pidió una hermanita… ¿por qué pediría que le diéramos una hermanita al bebé? Ella quería una hermanita y no un hermanito. Por eso Regreso la tiene aquí. Vino a pasar más tiempo con nosotros, con ambos. ¡Tiene sólo cinco años!

Syaoran también tenía miedo. Saber del futuro no era algo fácil. También tenía miedo por sus futuros hijos. Ambos sabían lo doloroso y difícil que era crecer sin uno de sus padres presente. Aunque el padre intentara cubrir el vacío que el otro había dejado, nunca sería lo mismo.

– No llores aún. Si en realidad es así como lo dices, aún nos quedan cinco años juntos.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con los pulgares le limpió las lágrimas. Ella lo observó a los ojos notando que unas lágrimas querían escaparse de ellos. Él besó su nariz con ternura y ella sonrió y susurró su poderoso conjuro: "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien".

Él respondió la sonrisa y ella se acercó a él rozando sus labios con los suyos. Él rió suavemente y sin alejarse mucho gesticuló unas palabras.

– Te amo –y luego apretó sus labios contra los de ella con pasión. Entonces fue ella la que se inclinó sobre él provocando que él quedara recostado sobre el brazo del sillón. El beso fue largo, mientras ambos jugaban con sus lenguas explorando la boca del otro. Finalmente, necesitando retomar aire, ella se separó de él. Ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas en rojo.

– Sakura…

Ella tímidamente tomó la mano de Syaoran y lo dirigió hacia los botones de su blusa.

– S–sakura…

– Te deseo, esposo mío, te deseo con tanta fuerza que no puedo controlarme.

– Yo también te deseo, pero… hemos estado descuidando al bebé, anoche y la anterior noche y… ¿no crees que le hará daño?

Sakura hizo una mueca de rabieta y se levantó hacia la cocina con fuertes pasos que hacían retumbar el piso del apartamento. Syaoran sólo la observó asustado. Cuando ella se enojaba así no había nada que la hiciera contentarse en largo… largo… rato. (**N.A. **¿Qué creyeron¿Lemon? Nah… para más tarde.)

* * *

Eriol entró a la habitación donde Tomoyo recostaba a Sumire.

– Nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos –dijo Tomoyo.

– Es cierto. Yo siempre he querido tener un hijo o hija, y quizá dos. ¿Tú que crees?

– Yo siempre quise tener una hija. Siempre la imaginé usando los vestidos que yo le hiciera.

– ¿Quieres esperar un tiempo o quieres tenerlos pronto? –dijo él.

– No quiero esperar mucho tiempo. Además, mi carrera no debe interponerse en mi familia y lo que yo más quiero es tener una familia.

Eriol la besó con pasión y ambos abandonaron la habitación de la niña hacia otra habitación más privada

* * *

Tomoyo y Sakura tomaban el té mientras Sumire seguía jugando con Kero y Suppi. Sus actitudes eran contrastantes. Tomoyo estaba radiante, más que de costumbre; por su parte, Sakura estaba de un humor terrible y una sombra oscura la rodeaba. Sumire pudo verla ya que se formaba con la unión de su ira y su magia. Al verla, le dio miedo y se marchó de la habitación con Kero y Suppi.

– Eso sólo pasa cuando ella está muy enojada –le dijo a ambos antes de irse – MUY enojada.

Tomoyo volvió del mundo de colores y corazoncitos en el que volaba y notó el mal humor de su amiga.

– ¿Te sucedió algo malo?

Sakura volteó a verla y después de pensarlo un momento, suspiró liberándose de esa sombra oscura.

– Últimamente yo… he estado experimentando un incontrolable… deseo. Y no puedo evitar que cada beso que le doy a él me haga querer más.

– Eso es normal –dijo Tomoyo con confianza –es por que tus hormonas están muy alteradas por el bebé.

– ¿Y tú cómo es que lo sabes?

– Yo estaba en Inglaterra cuando nació el pequeño Koji, no me perdí toda la situación.

Sakura rió. No quería entrar en detalles en cuanto al tema. Koji era el hijo de Kaho Mizuki, y su origen no estaba muy claro para ella, pero no tenía deseos de preguntar. Ahora, aunque quería saber qué había sentido ella que ya había pasado por eso, le daba miedo preguntar los detalles.

– Ya veo… bueno, lo que sucedió fue que anoche, Syaoran quiso ponerle un poco de freno a eso… y lo dejé durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado

* * *

– Parece que no dormiste bien –dijo Eriol al ver las profundas ojeras de Syaoran.

– El mal humor de Sakura unido a su magia pueden ser una presencia escalofriante, aún estando en distintas habitaciones.

– Vaya, así que pelearon… siempre es una oportunidad de una reconciliación –insinuó.

* * *

– Pero él podría tener razón ¿y si le estoy haciendo daño a mi bebé dejándome llevar por el deseo?

– Siempre puedes preguntarle a tu médico.

– Lo haré. Iré a verlo mañana, pediré una cita.

– Sakura… antes del embarazo… ¿también sentías un deseo muy fuerte?

Sakura se sonrojó. Claro que Syaoran podía despertar en ella su mayor deseo con ciertas caricias, pero…

– Ambos siempre hemos sido muy tímidos para dejarnos llevar por eso la mayoría de las veces.

– Hasta su noche de bodas.

– Bueno… acerca de eso…

Sakura recordó la noche de su boda. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos pero ardían en deseos de estar con su ser amado, por eso se comportaban más torpe que de costumbre. Sakura había dejado crecer su cabello hasta media espalda y lo había dejado suelto. Su hermoso vestido sin mangas ni tirantes se ajustaba a su figura hasta la cadera ampliándose en una falda llena de bordados. Syaoran se acercó y comenzó a jugar con su cabello y luego la abrazó besando su oreja, luego su mejilla, sus labios. Era su esposa y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerla suya sin restricciones. Continuó besando su cuello mientras sus manos se disponían a bajar el cierre del vestido de Sakura, pero de pronto… el cierre no abrió.

– La verdad, no pudimos hacerlo nuestra noche de bodas. El cierre de mi vestido se atoró y pasamos un largo rato tratando de abrirlo. Cuando al fin estuvo abierto nos encontrábamos muy cansados y el deseo se había dormido, así que sólo nos fuimos a dormir. (**N.A: **¬¬/ no, nada de Lemon aún)

– Ya veo. Entonces fue hasta que llegaron a su hotel de Francia¿no es así? –Ella sabía su itinerario de Luna de Miel, ya que ella misma les había regalado el viaje.

– Pero tú… ¿desde cuándo tú y Eriol…

Tomoyo se sonrojó a más no poder.

– ¿Te diste cuenta?

– Desde aquel día –dijo refiriéndose al día en que conocieron a Sumire –Ese sonrojo y la respiración agitada no se provoca con un beso, aunque fuese muy apasionado. Además se tardaron mucho como para estar sólo besándose.

– La verdad me sorprendo de mi misma y de Eriol. Ambos que siempre hemos sido muy controlados, pero desde la primera vez nuestra pasión se ha ido desbordando cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad. –Cubrió su rostro con sus manos. –Por favor, cambiemos de tema.

– Bueno –dijo Sakura observando fijamente su té, tratando de no pensar en Syaoran –¡Es cierto! Anoche me encontré con Rika. Me sorprendió verla por que está muy cambiada y además parece que tiene unos seis meses de embarazo.

– ¿De verdad?

– Y no te imaginarás quién es su esposo. ¡El profesor Terada!

Tomoyo casi se ahoga con un sorbo de té.

– Pero… pero…

– Creo que es normal que una alumna se enamore del profesor y sea correspondida –dijo pensando en su propia madre.

– Me parece que ya todos hemos encontrado a quien mas queremos en el mundo.

– Tomoyo… y si supieras que no vas a vivir por mucho tiempo… ¿qué harías?

– ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

– Es que… Sumire le dijo ayer a Rika su apellido. Es Li.

– ¿Quiere decir que Sumire es…

– No lo sé, ella no me dijo nada.

– Pero¿a qué viene tu pregunta anterior.

– Ella nos dijo que era la nueva dueña de las cartas. Eso quiere decir que yo…

– No, Sakura. No puede ser. ¿No crees que hay una equivocación? Ella habló mucho de su mami…

– No lo sé. De verdad quiero que ella me diga, pero no quiero que esté triste. Se puso muy triste por revelar algo que no debía.

– Tranquilízate. Trata de olvidar lo que estés pensando y disfruta tu vida al máximo…

– Tienes razón. Yo… no me preocuparé por eso ya. No vale la pena, ya que sé que existe lo inevitable, pero si no puedo hacer nada… entonces me preocuparé por tener la mejor de las vidas.

– Así se habla, Sakura –dijo Tomoyo tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Entonces Sakura tomó un sorbo de té y luego dejó caer la taza sobre la mesa.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– Me maree pero… ya se me pasará.

– Te pusiste muy pálida, Sakura. ¿Estás bien de verdad?

– Si… ya estoy…

Se inclinó hacia el frente abrazando su vientre. Un agudo dolor le atravesaba la espina.

* * *

– ¡SAKURA!

**N.A: **¿Los dejé queriendo Lemon¿Ya saben quien es Sumire¿Podré tener una nueva idea para la historia¿Actualizaré pronto?

En realidad no sé nada de eso, pero por el momento es un capítulo más.

Por el momento, lo único que sé sobre el próximo capítulo es que podría haber Lime.

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

– _Cuando sabes lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro no te quedan sorpresas por vivir._

– _Lo sé, pero tengo que saber…_

**Capítulo 3: Reconciliación**


	4. Capítulo 3: Reconciliación

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero se entrometió un concurso con mi historia, además los exámenes, las tareas, etc.

Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron Reviews. Como respuesta a una de sus preguntas, Sumire significa Violeta en japonés. (Eriol lo dice en el capítulo 1). Lo busqué con los Kanji, y además lo comprobé al ver los nombres de las chicas de Sakura Wars. (La mayoría son flores)

**A todos los que ya conocían este fic y sabían que en este capítulo había un Lemmon, pues lo he quitado conforme las reglas de este sitio (pronto lo subiré en otro sitio donde sea permitido)  
**

* * *

**LA FLOR DEL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 3: Reconciliación**

– ¿Dónde está¿Está bien? –preguntó Syaoran al llegar al hospital.

– Ella está descansando en la habitación –respondió Tomoyo –¿Por qué no entras a verla?

Syaoran entró a la habitación y encontró a Sakura sentada en la cama en medio de la habitación.

– Sakura¿estás bien?

Ella le extendió los brazos conforme él avanzaba, deseando un abrazo. Él entendió su gesto y se apresuró a su lado dándole un fuerte abrazo.

– Perdóname –dijo Sakura –Ayer no debí enojarme contigo.

– Calma, no es para tanto. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, me siento como una tonta, sólo tenía un calambre pero me asusté tanto.

– No tienes por qué sentirte así, es mejor que te cuides no importa si cualquier anormalidad te pone en alerta.

El doctor interrumpió el abrazo al entrar a la habitación.

– Usted debe ser el Señor Li. Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Murata, yo atendí a su esposa.

– Mucho gusto doctor¿cómo está ella?

– Ella está bien, pero debo hablar con usted en privado. ¿Me acompaña a mi oficina?

Sakura los observó preocupada salir de la habitación. ¿Había algo malo que no podía decirle a ella?

En la oficina, el doctor Murata le ofreció asiento a Syaoran frente a su escritorio mientras él tomaba su propio asiento.

– Dígame Li¿su esposa ha tenido una preocupación o enfado muy fuerte últimamente?

– Sí, creo que ambas –dijo en voz bajita esperando que el doctor no le escuchara.

– Eso creí. Me gustaría que se quedara hasta mañana en observación ya que aunque los calambres son muy normales en su estado, aún existe riesgo.

– ¿Es probable que pueda perder al bebé?

– No lo sé, es por eso que se quedará en observación. Después podrá irse a su casa, pero deberá hacerse un nuevo chequeo después de dos días.

– Y si todo está bien ¿ya no habrá riesgo?

– El primer trimestre es de alto riesgo para todas las embarazadas, aún teniendo muy buena salud y un ambiente agradable.

– Oiga doctor¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

– Claro, estoy para responder a sus dudas.

– Mi esposa desde que está embarazada se ha sentido muy… – no podía decirlo, él no solía tocar esos temas con alguien más que no fuera su propia esposa, con quien los compartía.

– Ya veo, sé a qué se refiere. Es un estado muy normal de las embarazadas, ya que sus hormonas están alteradas. ¿Fue por eso su enfado¿Usted no se siente igual que ella?

– No es eso –dijo con la cara enrojecida –pero… ¿no le pasará nada al bebé?

– El bebé se encuentra protegido por una membrana, sin embargo hay situaciones de riesgo en que no es aconsejable.

– Ya veo, entonces por su salud no deberíamos…

– Eso podremos saberlo después que regrese para su examen. Después sólo tendrá que tener cuidado de no hacerlo muy duro¿oyó?

El sonrojo de la cara de Syaoran creció al escuchar la libertad con la que el doctor hablaba.

– Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle. Regrese con su esposa, pero no se deje llevar –dijo con picardía lo que no dejaba que el rostro del joven regresara a su normalidad.

–––––O––––––

– ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? –dijo Sakura con preocupación, lo que era evidente para su amado esposo, y recordando que una preocupación la podía afectar, prefirió contarle la verdad ligeramente disfrazada.

– Dice que te quedarás en observación una noche para descartar cualquier peligro.

– ¿Podría perder al bebé?

– No –mintió –pero quieren descartar que algo esté mal contigo. Mañana podrás regresar a casa pero volverás en dos días para otro examen.

– No me gustan los hospitales –confesó la futura madre con un puchero en su cara.

Él se acercó a ella con una cálida mirada y le dio un suave beso que la hizo recobrar su sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– ¿No puedo besar a mi esposa por la única razón de que estoy enamorado de ella?

– ¡Syaoran! –dijo ella inclinándose hacia delante y abrazándolo. Así permanecieron un largo rato hasta que ella se echó para atrás quejándose de un dolor de cintura.

– ¿Estás bien¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

– No, no. Es sólo que me estiré mucho y me dio un calambre, ya se me está pasando.

Él volvió a sonreírle tomando sus manos que se encontraban cerca de su vientre y entonces se recostó sobre ellas, besándolas de costado.

– Te amo, Sakura.

– Y yo te amo, Syaoran –ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de su esposo. En esa posición permanecieron hasta que entró Tomoyo con Sumire agarrada de su mano. Syaoran se incorporó para darle su lugar a la pequeña niña.

– ¿Estás enferma, Sakura?

– No –dijo ella –es sólo que me sentía mal, pero ahora ya estoy bien.

– Mi mami también estuvo en el hospital –dijo ella con tristeza.

Un agudo dolor se posó en el pecho de Sakura, pero no dejó que Syaoran lo notara disfrazándolo con una sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad estás bien? –repitió como si no le creyera.

– Si, no te preocupes por mí, pequeña.

– Es que yo… – y luego volvió a sonreír – no importa, me alegra que estés bien –y abrazó a Sakura con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a irse.

–––––O––––––

Era domingo por la mañana cuando Sakura salió del hospital. Syaoran la llevó al sofá, le acomodó almohadas, una manta, le llevó refrescos, la atendió como a una reina y se sentó en el sillón junto a ella.

Era cerca de medio día y él estaba dormido, así que ella se levantó a la cocina con intenciones de preparar el almuerzo. Se agachó para sacar una olla e hizo algo de ruido, así que al siguiente segundo él ya estaba allí quitándole el trasto de las manos y cargándola.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? Tú debes descansar. Yo prepararé el almuerzo.

– Pero…

– Nada de peros. Yo estoy cuidando de ustedes dos, así que no me contradigas.

– Sí –dijo ella con una sonrisa por que era la primera vez que decía "ustedes dos", reconociendo la presencia de un pequeño ser dentro de ella.

– Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes –dijo él dándole un beso mientras la llevaba a la habitación, pero el beso dejó de ser un tierno beso para convertirse en uno lleno de pasión y acompañado de caricias. Se tiraron en la cama quedando él sobre ella sin romper el beso, él metió sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella buscando…

– ¡Alto! –dijo él apartándose de golpe y poniendo distancia.

– ¿Qué pasa? OH, es cierto… el bebé. –ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

– Si, pero es que… hablé con el doctor –dijo sentándose junto a ella – y bueno… me atreví a preguntarle si el bebé sufría daños si tú y yo hacíamos el amor.

– ¿Qué te respondió? –dijo ella sonrojada.

– Básicamente que sólo ocasionaba daños en casos de riesgo, pero hay que esperar al martes que te hagan el segundo examen.

– Y si no hay riesgo… ¿podremos seguir haciéndolo cuando sea? – preguntó ella con una mezcla de inocencia y picardía. Él sonrió con un ligero sonrojo.

– ¿Quieres acabar conmigo?

Ambos rieron.

–––––O––––––

Syaoran preparaba el almuerzo, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella.

«_¿Qué me pasa? Estoy tan excitable como ella. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar con ella a cada instante. Nosotros solíamos ser tan controlados. Tantos años como novios y pudimos esperar a nuestra luna de miel»_

Y se puso a recordar su luna de miel, cada uno de los detalles de su primera vez juntos después del intento fallido de la noche de bodas y otros detalles...

Cuando terminó el almuerzo se lo llevó a Sakura a la habitación.

– Está listo el almuerzo –dijo colocando la bandeja junto a la cama. Sakura notó un pequeño bulto en la espalda de Syaoran, justo en la base de su columna. Llena de curiosidad, tocó el objeto que estaba oculto y sintió el frio. Era un cubo de hielo. 

– ¿Qué haces con un hielo en tu espalda? Te vas a resfriar.

– Ah, eso… bueno yo… –dijo sonriendo abochornado –es que de alguna forma yo… tenía que bajar el calor.

Él fue a la cocina a traer algo más dejándola intrigada sin saber qué había querido decir.

–––––O––––––

Era media tarde, Syaoran leía uno de los libros de la universidad mientras Sakura se recostaba en su pecho dormitando.

– Querido… quiero saber el sexo del bebé.

– ¿Por qué?

– Es que quiero saberlo.

– Sakura, ya debes saber que cuando sabes lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro, no te quedan sorpresas por vivir.

– Lo sé, pero tengo que saber…

Él comprendió por qué era su necesidad de saberlo. Si era una niña, sabría definitivamente que Sumire era… su hija.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

– _Mi abuelita me regaló el báculo._

– _¿Tu abuelita?_

– _Sí, la mamá de mi papi me lo dio._

_**Próximo capítulo: Un día de compras**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Un dia de compras

**Notas de la autora: **Siento la espera.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. (A excepción de Sumire. Visíten mi Flog para conocerla, la dirección está en mi profile)

* * *

**LA FLOR DEL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 4: Un día de compras**

El doctor no le había prohibido salir, además Syaoran no estaba y ella estaba muy aburrida. Tomoyo le había pedido ayuda para los últimos detalles de su boda, así que junto a Sumire fueron de compras. Tomoyo había diseñado su propio vestido y se lo entregaban ese día. También había mandado a hacer el vestido de Sakura y uno nuevo para Sumire.

Sakura fue la primera en probarse su vestido.

– ¿Estás lista? –preguntó Tomoyo desde fuera del vestidor. Sakura salió con una expresión triste. – ¿Sucede algo?

Volteó la espalda y mostró el cierre abierto.

– No me cierra. No puedo haber cambiado de talla tan pronto, no ha cambiado mi peso.

La modista se acercó a Sakura.

– Ciertamente, a juzgar por su rostro diría que ha adelgazado, pero todo su peso se ha concentrado en su vientre.

– Es normal –dijo Tomoyo –no has estado comiendo bien y todo lo que comes lo absorbe tu bebé.

Sakura comenzó a llorar.

– Lo siento, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo rió apenada.

Sumire también rió.

– Mi mami también lloraba mucho cuando mi hermanito estaba chiquito en su pancita.

Sakura dejó de llorar, soltando alguno que otro sollozo.

– No se aflija –dijo la modista –solo hay que arreglarlo un poco. Estará listo en la fecha.

Sumire fue la siguiente en probarse su vestido.

– Estoy lista –dijo saliendo del vestidor con un hermoso vestido celeste con flores en las cintas que lo sostenían a sus hombros y una gran moña en su espalda.

– ¡Qué linda! –dijeron las dos chicas sonrojando a la pequeña niña.

Finalmente , Tomoyo se probó su vestido. Era un hermoso vestido blanco completamente liso. Se ajustaba a su silueta hasta la cintura y luego se abría en una amplia campana que en su borde inferior llevaba un bordado dorado. Tenía una larga cola completamente bordada con el mismo hilo y el tocado dejaba caer graciosamente del velo sobre el rostro de Tomoyo.

Iba a tener una boda al estilo occidental por Eriol y que la mayoría de sus fans deseaba que así fuera.

Más tarde, fueron a comprar los accesorios que necesitaban. Nuevos zapatos para Sumire que había continuado usando sus botitas negras desde que llegó. Algunos detalles de último momento y gustos de Tomoyo. Al final de la tarde estaban exhaustas y fueron a comer un helado.

– ¿De qué quieres tu helado, Sumire?

– De menta –dijo ella muy segura.

– ¿Y tú, Sakura?

– Cereza, por favor.

Tomoyo los fue a comprar mientras Sumire y Sakura iban a sentarse a una banca. Sakura comenzó a jugar con la cadena que siempre cargaba al cuello.

– Ese es tu báculo¿verdad? –dijo la niña.

– Así es. Tú tienes uno también¿no es así?

– Sí –dijo mostrándoselo –cuando lo hago grande es un báculo color morado con un corazón encerrado en un circulo y alitas.

– ¿Quién te dio ese báculo, Sumire?

– Mi abuelita.

– ¿Tu abuela te dio ese báculo? –dijo dudando.

– Sí, la mamá de mi papi.

– Ah, ya veo.

_«Si es mi hija¿significa que Ieran Li ha perdonado a Syaoran?»_

Tomoyo les alcanzó los helados y se sentó junto a ellos. De pronto, Sumire salió corriendo hacia alguien. Sakura la siguió con la vista mientras Tomoyo se puso de pie.

– ¡Tío Yuki! –gritó la niña.

– ¿Eh¿Tío? –dijo el joven de cabello claro.

Se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

– Es cierto, aún no me conoces. ¡Hola! Yo soy Sumire y vengo del futuro.

Sakura se les acercó tranquilamente.

– Ella será quien herede mis cartas –dijo esperando la reacción de Yukito, que fue la que ella había pensado que sería. Él permaneció sonriendo y saludó a la niña y luego se le acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

– Mi otro yo está enfadado.

– Hablaremos más tarde –le dijo la hechicera.

– ¿Puedo decirte tío Yuki? –insistió la niña.

– Está bien –dijo y luego le preguntó a Sakura en susurro –¿por qué tío?.

Sakura rió nerviosa.

– No estoy segura –dijo siempre susurrando –pero creo que podría ser mi hija.

– Entiendo. ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Touya me contó que estuviste en el hospital.

Ella se sonrojó.

– Exageré con uno de mis calambres, eso es todo.

– Me alegra que no haya sido nada malo –dijo con su sonrisa más amable y luego volteó hacia Tomoyo –se acerca el gran día¿no es así?

– Sí, estoy emocionada.

– ¡Eh! –dijo Sakura viendo su reloj.

– ¿Sucede algo, Sakura? –preguntó Yukito.

– Syaoran está por llegar y si no me encuentra me va a regañar.

Los tres que la acompañaban rieron.

– Me alegra haberlas visto y haberte conocido –dijo Yukito.

– Luego nos vemos –dijo Sakura y salió corriendo arrastrando a Tomoyo y Sumire.

Llegaron a su casa justo antes que Syaoran llegara. Tomoyo se ofreció a preparar la cena mientras Sakura seguía jugando con Sumire.

Después de unos minutos llegó Syaoran acompañado por Eriol.

– ¡Syaoran, Eriol! –exclamó Sumire corriendo a abrazarlos.

– ¿Eriol? –dijo Tomoyo asomando su cabeza desde la cocina.

– Imaginamos que estarían todas aquí. Como Sakura no puede salir –dijo Syaoran.

– Y que no resistirías venir a ayudarle –dijo Eriol.

Las tres chicas rieron nerviosas.

Había suficiente comida para todos, así que se sentaron a comer a la pequeña mesa de la humilde pareja.

– Sumire, esta noche te quedarás con nosotros¿verdad? –preguntó Sakura.

– Eh… sí.

– ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? –preguntó Syaoran.

– Yo… quiero… quiero ir a conocer donde trabajan Syaoran y Eriol.

Los dos rieron.

– ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? –dijo Sumire.

– Mi papá nunca me deja.

– Está bien –dijo Eriol –podemos llevarla.

– De hecho, tengo que acompañar a Sakura al médico y no llegaré hasta más tarde.

– No es problema, puedo venir a recogerla y ustedes podrán ir al médico. Me acompañará toda la mañana.

– ¡Si! –dijo la niña con emoción provocando la risa de los mayores.

– ¿Qué harás mañana, Eriol? Se supone que no debes ver a Tomoyo el día anterior a la boda.

– Mi madre ya arregló los detalles –dijo Tomoyo algo molesta –ha arreglado una habitación para Eriol en el lado contrario de la casa y no me permitirá salir de mi habitación desde el momento en que él llegue.

– Y ustedes querían adelantar la luna de miel –insinuó Syaoran, provocando sonrojo en los dos jóvenes de cabello negro.

Syaoran recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de su adorada esposa.

– No hagas esos comentarios frente a la niña.

– ¿Qué comentarios? –preguntó Sumire.

– Olvídalo –dijo Tomoyo.

––––0––––

Eriol pasó a recoger a Sumire muy temprano por la mañana y la llevó con él al trabajo. Tenía una enorme oficina con un computador, sillones como si fuera una sala y libros en todas las paredes.

– ¡Woa! –dijo la niña dando vuelta sobre si misma para observar la oficina.

– Voy a estar un poco ocupado un rato. ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras yo trabajo?

– ¿Puedo dibujar¿Tienes crayones?

– De hecho, creo que sí –dijo sonriendo. La verdad era que el sobrino de un cliente había dejado una caja de crayones hacía años en su oficina y nunca los había tirado. Abrió la última gaveta de su escritorio y la encontró allí, debajo de un grueso documento.

– ¿Qué es ese libro? –preguntó la niña.

– No es nada, es algo que tengo por si me pasa algo, es todo.

– Eriol… yo soy como tú¿sabes?

– ¿Cómo yo¿A qué te refieres a ser como yo?

– Sé cosas que no todos saben.

– ¿Cómo qué cosas?

– No puedo… no puedo decírtelo. Aún no puedo –la carita de la niña reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Eriol estaba agachado junto al escritorio y la niña frente a él, lo que le dio la oportunidad a ella de abrazarlo fuertemente.

_«¿Cuál es el secreto que te trajo aquí, pequeña¿Por qué guardas esa inmensa tristeza en tu corazón?»_

––––0––––

Syaoran y Sakura llegaron al consultorio del médico y ella entró a consulta mientras Syaoran esperaba afuera. Estaba aburrido así que tomó una revista y comenzó a leerla.

_«Cómo bajar de peso después del embarazo… no lo creo, Sakura apenas ha logrado subir un poco de peso. Cambios de humor… seguro, bastante frecuentes, pero no puedo decirselo»_

Las letras se le hicieron borrosas y perdió el dominio de si mismo. Otro esposo que estaba allí lo sujetó.

– ¿Mareado amigo?

– ¿Eh? Si, que extraño.

– No, no lo es. A mí me pasó lo mismo con mi primer hijo. Es común que los hombres sintamos los mismos síntomas que nuestras esposas.

– ¿Normal? _«Si usted lo dice»_

– ¿Ya tuvo los antojos? Recuerdo que a ella se le antojó comer aceitunas y yo las odiaba, pero luego a mí también se me antojaron.

Syaoran se puso verde. _«No, Konyaku no_»

– Y luego, ninguno de los dos podía controlar la pasión… claro que eso no es algo que debería estar hablando con usted –dijo el otro con un sonrojo en su cara.

_«Yo tampoco tengo ganas de hablar de eso»_ pensó teniendo la misma reacción.

– De cualquier forma, disfrútelo. El primer hijo es toda una experiencia que jamás olvidará. Todo es tan nuevo y extraño y uno no puede evitar cometer errores, pero cuando uno se convierte en padre es maravilloso.

– Lo es –dijo él con ilusión.

––––0––––

Tomoyo estaba con su madre terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles para su boda. Se sentía algo cansada, así que se sentó.

– Tomoyo¿han pensado en dónde vivirán?

– Pues no hemos decidido, pues yo continuaré con mi gira en una semana y terminaré en uno o dos meses. Después de eso no lo sé, todo depende de cuándo comience mi próxima grabación, entonces iremos a su apartamento en América. Cuando tengamos un descanso volveremos aquí

– ¿Y si tienen hijos?

– Entonces viviremos aquí. Eriol no tiene familia en Inglaterra así que quiere que nos quedemos aquí para formar una.

Sonomi abrazó a su hija.

––––0––––

– Eriol… pronto te podré contar lo que vine a hacer aquí. Sin embargo, no se lo puedes contar a nadie –dijo la pequeña estando a solas con el mago de gafas.

El joven de gafas le sonrió a la niña.

– Sabes, te pareces mucho a Sakura. Tus ojos son muy parecidos a los de ella.

– De ella los heredé. Todos me dicen lo mismo, tienes los ojos de tu… –la niña se calló justo a tiempo –ya he dicho demasiados secretos. Eriol, mañana es tu boda¿verdad?

– Así es pequeña. Tú vas a llevar las flores¿de acuerdo?

– Sí, recuerdo haberlo hecho hace poco en la boda de unos amigos de mi papá.

La niña continuó conversando con Eriol hasta que era hora de regresar a casa. Esa noche se quedaría con ellos pero Tomoyo no estaba fuera de su habitación. (De hecho, Sonomi la había encerrado con llave). Eriol fue el encargado de arropar a la niña.

– Eres muy bueno –dijo Sumire.

– Gracias pequeña. Duerme que mañana es un gran día.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Syaoran estaban teniendo una muy buena noche.

* * *

**N.A: **Disculpen la espera. La verdad es que estoy corta de inspiración para alargar este fanfic. Quedan cuatro capítulos para que termine. 

Entonces, el próximo capítulo es: **La Boda**

Aún no sé cual es el título oficial, pero comenzaré a trabajar en él.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 5: Se acerca el fin

**Notas de la autora: **Sé que dije que iba a escribir cuatro capítulos más, pero creo que este es el antepenúltimo. ¿Por qué? La verdad es una seria falta de inspiración sobre detalles para ampliar más el fic, y comienzo a sentir innecesario darle más vueltas. Así que vamos al meollo del asunto.

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tengo dos proyectos de MaLoRa, dos más de CCS, además la incursión de una segunda personalidad, y su fic de Pita–ten, y este y además traducir Tea Time Chat y el trabajo, las tareas, los exámenes etc. ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA! Bueno, admitámoslo, ya estaba bastante loca antes de comenzar todo esto.

* * *

**LA FLOR DEL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 5: Se acerca el fin  
**

Era el día de la boda de Tomoyo y todo estaba más que listo. Eriol estaba muy nervioso al frente de los allí reunidos. Syaoran era el padrino y estaba junto a su buen amigo.

La primera en entrar fue Sumire lanzando flores por todo el pasillo con gracia. Eriol le sonrió desde el altar.

Le siguió Sakura con su hermoso traje de madrina que le quedaba perfecto.

Finalmente todos se pusieron de pie y apareció Tomoyo en su maravilloso vestido de novia caminando lentamente hacia el altar.

Allí todos presenciaron el intercambio de votos y toda la emocionante ceremonia. Sin embargo, Sumire no estaba feliz.

Durante la recepción, Syaoran se ofreció a bailar con la niña después de que Sakura se sintió muy cansada.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo pequeña? –preguntó Syaoran.

– Si –dijo ella sonriendo mientras levantaba la vista hacia su compañero de baile. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada para observar los pasos que debía seguir.

– Sumire¿cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí? –le preguntó el muchacho.

– No lo sé, pero no será mucho –dijo la niña. Estoy empezando a recordar.

– ¿A recordar?

Ella volvió a sonreírle con ternura.

– No, nada. Syaoran, tú quieres mucho a Sakura¿no es verdad?

– Ya me lo preguntaste una vez. Claro que la amo. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

– Es que yo… me preocupo mucho por ella, es todo –dijo la niña volviendo a ver los pies de su maestro.

– Sumire, tú sabes algo importante sobre nosotros. ¿No es verdad?

– No –dijo con seguridad –es porque no sé mucho sobre ustedes aún.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes mucho sobre nosotros?

– Sobre ti se bastante –dijo Sumire –pero sobre Sakura no sé tanto. Lo que pasa es que desde hace un año estuvimos viviendo con la familia de mi padre, pero parece que ellos no hablan mucho de ella y no sé la razón.

– ¿La familia de tu padre?

Sumire observó a Eriol que se había quedado solo en el otro lado del salón y salió corriendo hacia él dejando con la duda a Syaoran.

Syaoran regresó a la mesa donde Tomoyo y Sakura conversaban muy animadamente. Su expresión era de preocupación mientras observaba a Sumire abrazar con fuerza a Eriol que la había cargado.

Y es que la única misteriosa no era Sumire, también Eriol le había hecho algunos comentarios durante la semana. ¿Era posible que él supiera algo sobre Sumire que ellos no sabían? O quizá era al contrario, Sumire sabía algo de Eriol que ellos no sabían. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, ambos estaban muy misteriosos.

Llegó la hora en que todos debían dejar a la pareja de recién casados para su luna de miel. Sumire se había quedado dormida después de tanto alboroto y Syaoran la cargó hasta su automóvil.

––––0––––

Syaoran no fue a trabajar el día siguiente, sino que junto a Sakura y Sumire fueron a ver una casa que le había llamado la atención y no estaba muy lejos de la antigua casa de Sakura.

La casa era prácticamente nueva. Había estado abandonada mucho tiempo y recién habían terminado de reconstruirla. Las paredes estaban completamente blancas, los cristales aún tenían la cinta adhesiva, el aroma a nuevo.

– ¡Increíble! Esta casa es muy hermosa –dijo Sakura.

– Yo también lo creo –dijo Syaoran.

– ¡Vaya! –dijo Sumire examinando la casa.

– ¿Conocías esta casa? –preguntó Syaoran, pero la niña no respondió, se limitó a correr por el resto de la casa.

Syaoran sólo sonrió.

– Bien, creo que la sala podrá estar en este lugar, en este será el comedor –dijo Syaoran mientras le mostraba las habitaciones a Sakura –la cocina queda por aquí, junto hay un cuarto para empleados, la lavandería.

– ¿Empleados?

– Oh si, quiero que te dediques sólo al bebé, además tendrás tiempo para terminar tus estudios si hay una niñera.

– No, no quiero dejarlo con una niñera.

– Pero no quiero que dejes de estudiar, esto es muy importante para ti.

– Pero más importante es mi bebé. No quiero dejarlo con un desconocido.

– Hablaremos de eso luego, cuando se acerque el día.

– Bien.

Syaoran siguió mostrando habitaciones.

– En esta podría poner una oficina, no quiero estar encerrado todo el día sin poder ver a mi familia.

– Sería perfecto, pero… ¿estás seguro de que se puede?

– Oh si, estoy seguro. Además hay otras tres habitaciones en la planta baja que aún no sé para qué podríamos usarlas.

Luego subió al segundo nivel encontrando una enorme ventana que conducía a un balcón que daba a la parte trasera de la propiedad. Sumire estaba viendo las puertas detenidamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

– Desde aquí, desde este balcón me daban las instrucciones de mi entrenamiento.

Sakura abrió las ventanas y se asomó por el balcón.

– ¡WoooW! –exclamó con sorpresa –¿Todo esto es de la misma casa?

– Sí –dijo Syaoran –Supuse que te gustaría tener un lugar donde entrenar y para que podamos entrenar a nuestros hijos, además que puedan divertirse en la seguridad de su casa, incluso hay una piscina detrás de aquellos árboles y una casa de piscina. ¿Qué opinas?

– Me encanta, pero estás seguro que podemos comprarla.

– Sí, además la empresa me ofrece financiamiento. No te preocupes por eso¿te gusta?

– Me encanta.

– Muy bien, porque mañana traen los muebles y nosotros debemos empacar –le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Tonto! –le dijo con un tono de enfado y luego lo abrazó.

––––0––––

Esa noche, Syaoran había prometido que invitarían a comer a la familia de Sakura pero debían comenzar a empacar, así que no prepararon nada. Cuando llegaron su hermano y Yukito los tomaron por sorpresa.

– Quizá sea mejor que lo dejemos para otro día –dijo Yukito.

– No, no –dijo Syaoran –vamos a comer fuera, no hay problema.

– ¡Sí, vamos! –dijo Sumire con entusiasmo.

Y así fueron a un restaurante donde había juegos para niños. Yukito se encargó de vigilar a la niña mientras jugaba un instante antes que llevaran la pizza.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nazca tu bebé¿Cómo vas a seguir estudiando? –preguntó Touya.

– No seguiré hasta que el bebé sea mayor. No pienso dejar al bebé sólo.

– Pero podrías estudiar por la mañana ahora que no seguirás dando clases –insistió el hermano mayor.

– Lo sé, pero no quiero dejar al bebé con un desconocido.

Syaoran suspiró.

– Discúlpenme –dijo el muchacho –Enseguida vuelvo.

Touya lo siguió con la vista y notó que entró al baño.

– ¿Él te pidió que no siguieras estudiando?

– No, él quiere que yo siga pero yo no quiero. No quiero dejar sólo al bebé.

Sumire y Yukito se les unieron en ese momento.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yukito.

– Discúlpenme –dijo Touya y se levantó.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Sumire.

– No lo sé –dijo Sakura.

Touya entró al baño y Syaoran era el único allí.

– Tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo el mayor.

––––0––––

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo y Eriol hicieron su aparición en la nueva casa de Sakura mientras recibían los nuevos muebles.

– ¡Están preciosos! –dijo Sakura –¿Tú los escogiste, Syaoran?

– No, Eriol me dijo que se encargaría de todo, no me dejó participar en la elección.

– Yo tampoco participé –dijo Eriol –todo fue idea de Tomoyo, ella quería hacerles un obsequio por la nueva casa y yo acepté.

– Sí, esto es nuestro obsequio para ustedes –dijo Tomoyo.

– Pero…

– Sin peros –dijo Eriol callando a Syaoran –ya te lo dije, somos de la familia, y la familia se hace regalos buscando cualquier excusa.

Syaoran suspiró.

– Con ustedes es imposible argüir.

Sumire estaba jugando en el jardín con Kero y Supy en su forma original.

– Sumire ha estado muy triste los últimos días –dijo Eriol.

– ¿Te ha dicho algo?

– Dijo algo sobre saber cosas que nadie más sabía. Que era como yo.

– ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –preguntó Tomoyo.

– No estoy seguro, pero tengo la sospecha que como yo ha heredado los recuerdos de otra persona.

– ¿De quién?

– No lo sé, pero es lógico. Tiene 5 años, a esa edad también yo comencé a distinguir los recuerdos del mago Clow en mi memoria. De alguna forma a ella le ha ocurrido lo mismo.

– También la noté triste –dijo Sakura –cuando comenzó a ver esta casa. Parece que comienza a extrañar su época. ¿Podremos hacer algo para que ella regrese?

– No lo creo –dijo Eriol –la carta regreso sólo puede ser desactivada por quien la controla. Ella misma tiene que decidir el momento para irse.

––––0––––

Era cerca del atardecer, Sakura y Syaoran habían terminado de empacar y trasladar sus pocas posesiones a la nueva casa. Sumire se había ido con Tomoyo y Eriol mientras ellos terminaban de empacar.

– Tengo hambre –dijo Sakura –De hecho tengo antojo de Konnyaku.

– ¿No se te antoja otra cosa? –dijo Syaoran con cara de asco.

Ella le sonrió encantadoramente.

– Por favor, Syaoran…

Él suspiró.

– Está bien, iré a comprar un poco.

– Compra bastante, ya que en cualquier momento puedo sentir el antojo de comer Konnyaku.

Syaoran fue a la tienda y compró el Konnyaku que Sakura quería, pero pasó por el pasillo de los helados y se le antojó uno de menta. Pasó por el pasillo de los encurtidos y se le antojaron unas alcaparras. De pronto llevaba varias cosas muy extrañas.

El cajero pasó todo lo que había comprado y sólo se reía.

––––0––––

Comieron en la sala todo lo que había llevado Syaoran. Lo único que quedaba ya de todo lo que había comprado era un poco de Konnyaku. Syaoran lo estuvo viendo por un rato y finalmente se atrevió a tomar un trozo.

Sakura lo observó intrigada por su reacción.

Pero él no tuvo ninguna, lo mordió, lo masticó y lo tragó. Dio otra mordida y lo mismo.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Sakura.

– Sí, sólo estaba comprobando una cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que tus antojos son contagiosos. Creo que me está gustando el Konnyaku.

Sakura comenzó a reir con fuerza pero se detuvo de repente abrazando su estómago.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí –dijo ella volviendo a sonreir –es que comí mucho, eso fue todo. Supongo que tanta comida me hizo daño.

– ¿Estás segura que es sólo eso?

En ese momento eruptó. Al ver a su esposo se sonrojó.

Él sólo comenzó a reirse.

––––0––––

Era sábado, Eriol se tomó el día libre, Syaoran también. Los cuatro llevaron a Sumire al parque de diversiones para intentar alegrarla un poco.

Pero parecía que ella sólo estaba más triste y preocupada que antes. Pero se estaba divirtiendo en los juegos.

Eriol la había llevado al Carrusel. Sakura se sentó en una banca cerca del juego para verla cuando la saludara, Syaoran había ido a comprarle algo de beber. Tomoyo se sentó junto a ella.

– Tengo el presentimiento que ella se irá pronto –dijo Tomoyo con tristeza.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Es un sentimiento que sólo tuve una vez en mi vida. Antes que mi padre se fuera. Sin embargo, lo recuerdo muy bien y por eso es que creo que ella se tendrá que ir muy pronto.

– Me da tristeza saberlo, pero ella tiene que estar en su propia época. De seguro tiene amigos a los que extraña.

– ¿Por qué habrá venido a esta época? Aún me lo pregunto.

– Todos nos hacemos esa pregunta.

– Parece querer mucho a Eriol. Está muy apegada a él.

Syaoran llegó en ese momento.

– ¿Tú que crees? –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a su esposo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Que Sumire está muy apegada a Eriol. ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón?

– Le agrada mucho, supongo.

– Pero siento que hay algo más –dijo Sakura –Algo que estamos pasando por alto o quizá algo que ella aún no nos ha dicho.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Sumire corría hacia ellos seguida por Eriol.

– ¡Subamos todos a la rueda! –sugirió la niña.

– ¿Quieres ir a la rueda?

– Sí, vamos todos.

– Bien, vamos –dijo Sakura levantándose y tomándole la mano a la niña.

––––0––––

Cuando bajaron, Sakura salió corriendo hacia el baño. Tomoyo decidió seguirla.

– Fue mala idea –dijo Syaoran –sabiendo cómo está ella.

– Al menos logró aguantar hasta que terminara –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa forzada.

– Fue mi culpa, yo insistí –dijo Sumire.

– No, no fue tu culpa –le dijo Eriol con una sincera sonrisa –es sólo que ella está delicada y se nos olvidó que podía marearse.

– ¿No le va a pasar nada?

– No, no le ocurrirá nada –dijo Syaoran –ella estará bien en unos minutos.

Mientras, en el baño Tomoyo se apoyaba en la puerta donde Sakura estaba.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Tomoyo.

– Sí –respondió Sakura saliendo –olvidé que me podía dar nausea. Menos mal pude contenerme.

– Si –dijo Tomoyo por salir del paso.

– ¿Te sientes bien? No te ves muy bien.

– Gracias –dijo ella con una sonrisa –estoy bien, supongo que estoy muy cansada con todo esto de la gira, la boda y todo.

– Sería mejor que te tomaras un día de descanso. Tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas antes de volver a comenzar tu nuevo disco.

––––0––––

Llegó el momento de irse pero Sumire no quería que se fueran. Había armado todo un drama para evitar que salieran. Incluso se había quitado el broche que dejaba que todos la vieran para poder escaparse de Tomoyo. Como ya estaban en la salida, Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran entraron para buscarla y Tomoyo se quedó en la salida esperándolos.

De pronto se escuchó un rechinar de llantas no muy lejos de allí y Tomoyo vio cómo un automóvil sin control se dirigía hacia ella…

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno, este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores. Espero poderlos dejar satisfechos hasta que se me ocurra cómo seguir en el próximo capítulo. 


	7. Capítulo 6: Agonía

**Notas de la autora: **Mejor ya no digo cuántos capítulos van a haber. Según mi inspiración este quizá sea el último.

* * *

**LA FLOR DEL FUTURO**

**Capítulo 6: Agonía**

Tomoyo vio cómo un automóvil sin control se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, pero justo cuando el auto estaba cercano a ella sintió que alguien la empujaba y la sacaba fuera del alcance del automóvil.

Se escucharon gritos.

Alguien la ayudó a levantarse mientras las personas se aglomeraban cerca de allí. Sakura, Syaoran y Sumire aparecieron en ese momento.

Apartando a la gente de su camino, Tomoyo se abrió paso para ver que era lo que todos se acercaban a ver. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que allí ocurría.

Finalmente llegó al centro de la aglomeración donde un hombre estaba agachado junto a otro que yacía acostado en el piso. No había visto su rostro pero su ropa hizo que lo reconociera de inmediato.

– ¡ERIOL!

Ella se lanzó sobre él para encontrarse con una sonrisa ensangrentada.

– Que bueno que estés bien, amor.

– Eriol, Eriol…

Syaoran apareció en la escena en ese momento. Sakura permanecía alejada junto a Sumire quien podría impresionarse con la escena. Ellas llamaban a una ambulancia que no tardó en llegar.

––––0––––

Sumire tenía una triste mirada en sus ojos mientras esperaba en la sala del hospital a que llevaran información sobre Eriol. En ese momento llegó el doctor.

– Está estable. Habrá que tenerlo en observación ya que se golpeó la cabeza. Realizaremos algunos exámenes para determinar el tratamiento a seguir. Mientras tanto pueden visitarlo en su habitación, pero dos a la vez.

– ¿Puede entrar la niña? –preguntó Syaoran.

– Sí, no hay problema.

– Sumire, ven conmigo –dijo Tomoyo.

Se dirigían a la habitación cuando aparecieron Nakuru, Kaho y el pequeño Koji.

– Que bueno que vinieran. Sakura y Syaoran pueden informarles de todo, yo voy a ver a Eriol.

– Envíale nuestros saludos –dijo Nakuru.

Syaoran estaba muy molesto e inquieto en la sala de espera.

– Querido¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Sakura.

– El muy tonto, ya sospechaba que esto iba a pasar y está tan tranquilo.

– ¿También a ti te lo contó? –preguntó Kaho.

– ¿Qué cosa¿Qué le pasa a Eriol? –preguntó Nakuru alterada. De debajo de su cabello aparecieron dos pequeñas figuras aladas. Kero voló hacia Sakura.

––––0––––

_**FLASHBACK**_

– _¿Sobre qué querías hablar?_

– _Prométeme que todo lo que se hable en esta oficina permanecerá en completo secreto. No debes decírselo a Sakura o a Tomoyo._

– _Lo prometo, pero… ¿por qué estás tan misterioso¿Ocurre algo malo?_

– _Aún no._

– _¿Significa eso que ocurrirá algo malo?_

– _No estoy seguro. Es sólo que tengo este presentimiento…_

– _¿Un presentimiento¿Qué clase de presentimiento?_

– _¿Alguna vez has tenido un presentimiento de muerte? –luego rió al haber dicho tal cosa –Claro que no, nunca lo has tenido. Yo… al heredar los recuerdos de Clow puedo sentir de nuevo ese presentimiento que tuvo antes de morir y por eso he decidido arreglar todo lo necesario por si se hace realidad._

– _Eriol¿no crees de verdad que tú vas a…?_

– _No lo sé. Aunque no es igual a ese otro presentimiento, aún puedo sentirlo. Lo siento desde que llegué a Japón._

– _Pero…_

– _Por eso es que confío en ti para que te hagas cargo de esta compañía en caso de mi ausencia. Así velarás por tu familia y por la mía._

– _Agradezco tu confianza pero…_

– _Ningún pero. Aunque no tengamos relaciones de sangre, tú y yo estamos emparentados de alguna forma. Sólo en ti puedo confiar tanto. Quiero que te conviertas en mi representante aquí en Japón aunque mi presentimiento no sea acertado. Además, también lo hago por Sakura._

– _Sakura… sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa._

_Syaoran miraba a Eriol con incredulidad._

– _¿Por qué yo? Es decir, debes tener muchas otras personas mejor capacitadas que yo para este trabajo._

– _Sí, pero en ti puedo poner toda mi confianza. Además de que les tengo un gran aprecio a ti y a Sakura y pienso que este trabajo les puede ayudar mucho. También por lo que te dije antes…_

– _Entiendo. No te preocupes por nada, y gracias por confiar en mí tanto así._

––––0––––

– Pero… eso no puede ser… ¿significa que Eriol va a…? –Nakuru estaba casi histérica.

– Justo como lo hizo clow –dijo Kero con tristeza –unos días antes de su muerte comenzó a hacer preparativos para todo lo que poseía y quién le heredaría.

– No quiero sonar egoísta –dijo Suppy –pero¿qué pasará con nosotros?

– Eriol también ha arreglado eso –dijo Kaho.

––––0––––

_Tengo que hablar contigo en privado._

_Kaho asintió y se marcharon los dos a un lugar lejos de la casa principal._

– _Escucha con atención. Tengo un mal presentimiento y no entiendo aún en qué va a terminar todo esto. Tengo un favor muy especial que pedirte ya que no me gustaría separarlos a ti y a Koji de Nakuru._

– _Eriol¿qué es ese favor?_

– _En el caso que algo me ocurriera… ¿te harías cargo de Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon? Al menos hasta encontrar al heredero idóneo para ellos._

– _Pero, Eriol. ¿Por qué dices eso¿Por qué ahora?_

– _Es sólo precaución. No está de más preguntar._

– _Entiendo. Pues… puedes contar conmigo._

– _Te lo agradezco._

––––0––––

Tomoyo miraba a Eriol con preocupación mientras él abrazaba a Sumire que lloraba inconsolablemente.

– Tomoyo, podrías pedirle a la enfermera que trajera un poco de agua para Sumire.

– Iré a buscarla.

– Gracias.

Tomoyo salió de la habitación.

– Sumire¿por qué lloras?

– Es que fue mi culpa. Yo insistí tanto en venir para evitar este momento y al final todo resultó ser mi culpa.

– No lo fue, pequeña. El pasado no es algo que podamos cambiar y quizá era necesario para tu existencia.

– Es que yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Eriol, tú vas a…

– Lo sé, aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho, yo lo sé. De alguna manera lo sé.

– Ahora puedo contarte todo.

––––0––––

Tomoyo se acercó a sus amigos que tenían una cara de funeral.

– Se encuentra muy lúcido, así que quiten esa cara –dijo ella con alegría antes de volver a la habitación en compañía de la enfermera.

– No se lo dijo a Tomoyo¿verdad?

– Quizá piensa hacerlo ahora. Talvez sea mejor que vaya por Sumire –dijo Sakura levantándose.

– Espera…

La puerta de la habitación de Eriol se abrió dejando salir a la pequeña niña que corrió a abrazar a Sakura.

– ¿Estás bien, Sumire?

– No falta mucho, estoy segura –dijo ella llorando.

En la habitación, Eriol le sonreía a Tomoyo.

– Tomoyo, prométeme que no dejarás que lo que me pase afecte completamente tu vida.

– Eriol¿qué es lo que estás diciendo?

– Tomoyo, discúlpame por no contarte antes, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría. Ya antes sentía que me iba a pasar algo pero no quería darle importancia.

– Pero, Eriol… ¿por qué? No te ha pasado nada, no te va a pasar nada, tú no puedes…

– Amor, no llores. Preparé todo para cuando me fuera, pero hubo algo que no tomé en cuenta, por eso…

Eriol sacó un par de sobres y se los entregó. Ella los leyó: **_Para después que yo me haya ido. Para después que Sumire se haya ido._**

– ¿Qué significa esto? Eriol, no puede ser que tú…

– Sólo prométeme que serás feliz aunque yo no esté a tu lado.

– Eriol, no digas eso, tú no puedes…

– Prométemelo, porque sé que cumples tus promesas.

Ella rompió en llanto.

– Está bien, te lo prometo, pero Eriol…

– Calla y dame un beso –dijo él acercándose a ella y robándole el beso que le había pedido.

Así pasaron unos minutos.

– ¡ERIOL!

Los visitantes de la sala de espera se levantaron sobresaltados mientras Sumire empezaba a llorar desconsolada. Después de unos segundos, enfermeras y doctores comenzaron a entrar a la habitación, pero no hubo ninguna noticia alentadora.

––––0––––

El funeral fue algo íntimo, sólo los amigos que habían ido a la boda. Tomoyo lloraba inconsolable en brazos de Sakura. Sumire abrazaba con fuerza a Syaoran pero ya no lloraba, tampoco había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían salido del hospital.

Después de eso todos los amigos se marcharon dejando a la viuda y a sus mejores amigos allí. Estaban los cuatro guardianes, ya que Yue había insistido en quedarse mientras Touya se iba. Kaho y Koji también se habían quedado.

Tomoyo sacó los dos sobres y tomó el que debía leer en ese momento.

––––0––––

_Queridos amigos:_

_Si están leyendo esto es que ya he partido. Lamento mucho dejar atrás tanto dolor, pero no por eso tienen que vivir una vida llena de pena. Sean felices, pues yo fui muy feliz junto a mis amigos, y a mi amada esposa._

_En el último cajón de mi escritorio encontrarán mi testamento, pero les adelantaré algo de lo que encontrarán allí._

_Tomoyo, mis bienes son ahora todos tuyos, a excepción de la mitad de la compañía. Syaoran, esperaba que confiaras tanto en mí para no leer el contrato. No te nombré representante de mi compañía sino socio, lo que significa que tienes el 50 de las acciones de la compañía, sé que sabrás llevarla adelante y cuidarás de Sakura y de Tomoyo._

_Kaho, te agradezco por cuidar a mis guardianes. No te preocupes, no será mucho tiempo ya que pronto aparecerá mi próximo heredero. Suppy y Nakuru, cuídenlo como siempre me cuidaron a mí y quiéranle mucho._

––––0––––

Tomoyo lloraba con fuerza arrodillada junto a la tierra removida mientras los demás lloraban en silencio para evitar afectar más a Tomoyo, pero ella de pronto hizo silencio se puso de pie.

– Le prometí que sería feliz aunque él no estuviera y voy a cumplir mi promesa. No sé de dónde sacaré mis fuerzas, pero lo haré.

– Lo harás –dijo Sumire rompiendo su largo silencio.

Su báculo comenzó a brillar.

– Lo imaginé, se ha cumplido el tiempo y debo irme.

Sumire se lanzó a los brazos de Tomoyo.

– No llores, tú siempre le dices a mi mami que siempre estuviste muy feliz porque mi abuelito te había dejado un regalo muy precioso.

Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida.

Sumire rió.

– Parece que me delaté antes de tiempo –dijo corriendo hacia Sakura y abrazándola con fuerza. Dijo algo dirigiéndose a su vientre pero ella pudo escucharla bien esta vez.

– Cuídate mucho, papi –y luego se dirigió hacia Sakura –discúlpame por preocuparte tanto.

Luego corrió hacia Syaoran y lo abrazó.

– No te olvides de mi tía.

Los tres la observaban atónitos mientras su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a resplandecer.

– Me voy, los veré en algunos años.

Y luego ella desapareció.

Los tres se miraron incrédulos después que ella se hubo marchado.

Tomoyo comenzó a sonreír mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir por sus ojos y se tocó el vientre.

– Eriol –dijo con gran esperanza.

Sakura y Syaoran sonreían.

––––0––––

Ya en la casa de Tomoyo, los mismos que habían estado en el cementerio, a excepción de Yue, se sentaron a conversar.

– Sumire resultó ser nuestra nieta –dijo Sakura –de los cuatro.

– Y tu hija, Tomoyo… ella debe ser la heredera de la que Eriol habló en su carta –dijo Nakuru –si es así con gusto la protegeré.

– La carta… –dijo Tomoyo buscando de nuevo entre sus cosas y sacó otro sobre.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kaho.

– Eriol me dio dos sobres, uno es el que ya abrí, pero este era para después que Sumire se marchara.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

––––0––––

_Queridos abuelitos:_

_Le pedí favor al abuelito Eriol que escribiera esta carta por mí. Lamento mucho haberles causado problemas pero yo quería conocer a Eriol. La abuelita Tomoyo se ponía muy triste cuando visitaba a mi mami en el hospital aunque ella no estaba enferma sino que acababa de nacer mi hermanito. El abuelito Syaoran me explicó que era porque el hospital le recordaba a mi abuelito._

_Mis papás no querían que viniera, pero la abuelita Sakura me dijo que era necesario que viniera para que todo saliera bien. Yo creí que era para evitar esto, pero ya me explicó que era para que todo ocurriera como ocurrió._

_Siento haberles mentido, aún no soy la dueña de las cartas Sakura, aunque como entrenadores mis papás y mis abuelitos son muy exigentes, dicen que debo tener más fuerza antes de convertirme en la nueva dueña de las cartas para que no sea muy pesado para mí, así que ya me dejas usar algunas veces tus cartas, en especial el dulce._

_Eriol tiene razón, estoy comenzando a tener recuerdos de una vida pasada, de alguien que quería mucho a Sakura. Aún no estoy segura de quién, quizá ustedes puedan decírmelo cuando regrese a mi tiempo._

_Estoy muy feliz de haber estado con ustedes este tiempo y haber podido conocer a mi famoso abuelito, el gran mago. Los veré en muchos años._

––––0––––

Tomoyo tenía una mirada melancólica pero sonreía mientras acariciaba instintivamente su vientre.

– No estaré triste, no lo estaré mientras tenga a mi querida hija. Ella que es una parte de Eriol, lo que significa que siempre estará junto a mí.

Sakura y Syaoran sonreían ante la felicidad de Tomoyo y pensaban en el futuro que tenían por delante, en el que sabían que habría una pequeña flor que les alegraría con su presencia e inocencia.

Pero aún faltaba mucho para ese futuro, aún había cosas inciertas que podían disfrutar.

* * *

**N.A: **Si, este resultó ser el capítulo final. Aunque me parece conveniente cerrar con un Epílogo, así que espérenlo pronto, aunque sea uno corto. 


	8. Epílogo

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, este sí es el fin.

En mi mente Sumire originalmente era la hija de Eriol y Tomoyo, luego pasó a ser la hija de Sakura y Syaoran y sólo se parecía a Nadeshiko, luego si iba a ser la heredera de las cartas pero eso significaba que Sakura debía morir (su angustia se me ocurrió en ese momento) por lo que decidí convertirla en su nieta para que Sakura pudiera estar muerta a gusto. No iba a casar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, por eso salió lo de la cocina. Sumire iba a estar solo un día o aparecer en algunos momentos, pero eso no daba cabida a que Tomoyo la viera. Cuando comenzaron a adivinar que era la nieta de Sakura y también de Tomoyo dudé de hacerlo así y la iba a volver de nuevo la hija de SyS se me ocurrió lo de hacerla la reencarnación de Nadeshiko para despistar o hacerlos dudar. Espero que al final les haya gustado como resultó la trama.

* * *

**LA FLOR DEL FUTURO**

**EPÍLOGO**

Tomoyo comenzó a sentir los síntomas tres semanas después de que se enterara por medio de Sumire. Syaoran, que ahora presenciaba a dos mujeres embarazadas era el encargado de satisfacer los antojos de las dos comprando Konnyaku y helado con pepinillos. De vez en cuanto reclamaba en voz alta.

– ¡Te salvaste de los antojos!

La empresa iba muy bien y Syaoran había nombrado representantes en cada país e integrado un nuevo sistema para no tener que viajar tan a menudo.

Al cumplirse el tiempo en que Sakura debía dar a luz se encontraban en medio del receso en la universidad. Como Sumire lo había dicho, nació un varón al que llamaron Hoshi, lo que significaba estrella. Tenía el cabello castaño como sus padres y los ojos verdes de Sakura. Tenía un enorme poder mágico, por lo que su entrenamiento comenzó desde muy temprana edad.

Tomoyo dio a luz dos meses después, a una niña como lo esperaban. Tomoyo había decidido llamarla Haruko, que significaba niña de la primavera, ya que daría a luz a una hermosa violeta.

––––0––––

Sakura estuvo algunas semanas en receso pero cuando las clases volvían a comenzar, su hermano se presentó ante ella junto a Yukito.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Yo cuidaré a Hoshi mientras tú vas a tus clases.

– Pero¿quién te dijo que podías hacer eso?

– Yo –dijo Syaoran –Es una especie de intercambio. Él cuida a Hoshi por las noches mientras tú y yo vamos a estudiar. Nosotros podemos terminar la escuela y él puede pasar tiempo con su sobrino.

Sakura observó cómo Touya cuidaba con alegría a Hoshi y Yukito parado a su lado con una dulce sonrisa.

– Oh bien, parece que ustedes ya lo tienen todo decidido, pero… ¿seguro que puedes con esto?

– ¿Quién te cuidó cuando eras bebé? No te preocupes.

Touya llegaba a la casa todas las noches antes que ellos se fueran y esperaba a que Sakura terminara de alimentar al bebé. Mientras hacía eso no tenía más remedio que conversar con Syaoran. Con el paso del tiempo fueron convirtiéndose en grandes amigos.

––––0––––

Cuando finalmente terminaron la universidad, Syaoran le propuso a Sakura irse en una segunda luna de miel. Tomoyo ofreció a cuidar al pequeño Hoshi quien ya estaba muy encariñado con Haruko. Ambos tenían ya cinco años y comenzaban a ir al preescolar, también recibían entrenamiento junto a Koji ya que los tres poseían una poderosa magia.

Volvieron a visitar los lugares que habían visitado durante su luna de miel y otros que habían querido conocer antes.

Regresaron un mes después a casa. Hoshi abrazaba con fuerza a su mami.

El entrenamiento de los dos pequeños comenzó de nuevo.

Una tarde, el siguiente mes, cuando Haruko llegó en compañía de Tomoyo a su casa para retomar sus entrenamientos, encontraron un banquete de celebración y también Kaho y Nakuru estaban allí como de costumbre para acompañar a Koji. También Suppy los acompañaba, pero esta vez no estaba en la habitación de Kero retándolo a un juego, sino que esperaba a Haruko.

Al salir al jardín donde los niños entrenaban, Nakuru retomó su apariencia de Ruby Moon y Suppy la de Spinel Sun.

– Ha llegado el día, pequeña Haruko, en que has alcanzado la fuerza necesaria para comenzar a sostener a los guardianes que tu padre te heredó –dijo Kaho entregándole la llave que había pertenecido a Eriol.

Tal como Kero había hecho una vez con Sakura, la pequeña Haruko repitió el conjuro que la convirtió en la nueva dueña de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. Aunque el resto del día se la pasó durmiendo.

– ¿Estará bien? –preguntó Tomoyo.

– Es una niña muy poderosa, más que yo cuando me volví la dueña de Kero y Yue –dijo Sakura –Aunque ella tiene una ventaja, ya que no tendrá que manejar las cartas.

– ¿Sumire era más poderosa que ellos dos? –Insistió Tomoyo –Ella tenía la edad que ellos tienen ahora.

– Para ella no representará tanto problema el manejar las cartas, ya que heredará la poderosa magia de esos dos –dijo Kaho.

– Además, aún faltaba tiempo para que pudiera heredarlas –dijo Sakura.

– Eriol estaría tan orgulloso de Haruko –dijo con melancolía.

Sakura se acercó a donde Suppy comía los bocadillos amargos que le habían preparado. Entre ellos había Konnyaku y ella tomó un trozo y lo mordió con gusto. Syaoran la observaba anonadado.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura ante la mirada de su esposo.

– Sakura¿te sientes bien?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tomoyo rió provocando que Syaoran volteara a verla y entonces entendió.

– ¡Sakura! –dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrazándola.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Estás comiendo Konnyaku! Es maravilloso, en verdad maravilloso.

– No entiendo.

– Nunca cambiarás, Sakura –rió Tomoyo –siempre has sido así de despistada.

Sakura miraba a los dos que sonreían y ella seguía sin entender nada. Dio otra mordida al Konnyaku y se tambaleó sobre Syaoran.

– Cuidado, es mejor que te sientes –le dijo él conduciéndola a la silla más cercana.

– Que raro, me siento muy mareada –ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperando que se le pasara –Nunca antes me había sentido así, excepto…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Cuando Hoshi iba a nacer –dijo Syaoran sonriéndole.

– El Konnyaku, los mareos… –tragó saliva y se levantó corriendo al baño.

– Las náuseas –concluyó Syaoran –todo comienza de nuevo.

– Pero también tú sales ganando –le dijo Tomoyo con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que él se sonrojara.

Tomoyo explotó en risa mientras veía a Hoshi jugar con Koji y Haruko dormía tranquilamente en el sofá junto a ella.

_«Este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar, Eriol. Nunca te olvidaré, nunca»_

––––0––––

Ocho meses después nació una niña a la que llamaron Tsubasa. Cuando la pequeña tenía cinco meses, Meiling se encontraba de visita, esta vez acompañada por su esposo y un niño de dos años que se llamaba Xiang.

– Syaoran, me temo que tengo una mala noticia para ti –le dijo al estar a solas.

– ¿Qué es? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

– Tu madre se encuentra muy grave y ha pedido conocer a sus nietos antes que…

– Entiendo. Partiremos cuanto antes.

– También preguntó por ti. Ha estado muy enferma y entre sueños pide que la perdones por ser tan testaruda.

Syaoran suspiró.

– Yo también fui muy testarudo.

La pequeña familia viajó a China, donde Ieran volvió a nombrar a Syaoran como el heredero del clan Li. Una semana después de eso, Ieran murió.

Las hermanas de Syaoran estaban encantadas con su pequeña sobrina y su apuesto sobrino que ya tenía seis años. La edad en la que sería nombrado como el futuro heredero del clan Li. Por eso, todos los años, los cuatro viajaban a Hong Kong para honrar a sus antepasados.

––––0––––

Mientras Haruko y Hoshi crecían, asistían a la misma escuela, entrenaban al mismo tiempo, iban a todas partes juntos. Tsubasa era la mejor amiga de Haruko, lo que a Sakura le recordaba su infancia junto a Tomoyo. Para Haruko, la pequeña Tsubasa era como una hermanita y como su madre disfrutaba de disfrazar a la pequeña.

Koji y Hoshi eran los mejores amigos y los dos eran muy protectores con las dos niñas. Sakura le atribuía esta característica al tiempo que Hoshi había pasado con su hermano, pero estaba bien, al menos no trataba a su hermanita de "monstruo".

Sin embargo, cuando Hoshi tenía once años y Tsubasa tenía cinco, Syaoran se vio forzado a viajar a Hong Kong por cuestiones de la compañía y de su familia, lo que los retuvo en aquel país durante siete años en los que sólo podían visitar Japón durante las vacaciones de verano e invierno. También Tomoyo que ya había dejado su carrera como cantante, se había dedicado al diseño de modas y viajaba por el mundo en diferentes desfiles, por lo que Haruko no siempre podía hablar con Hoshi.

Hoshi estaba muy triste en Hong Kong y eso le dolía a Sakura, ya que sabía lo doloroso de estar separado de la persona más importante para ti. Decidió hacer algo que no había hecho ya en muchos años y creó una nueva carta: La Puerta.

– Hoshi, toma esta carta.

– ¿Qué es esto, mamá?

– Esta carta te ayudará a ver a Haruko cuando lo desees. Esta carta requiere de mucha magia, por eso no la cree antes, pero has llegado al nivel necesario para hacerlo. Utilizando esta carta podrás utilizar cualquier umbral como una puerta que te llevará a donde quieres estar.

– ¿A dónde yo quiera ir?

– Sí, a donde esté Haruko.

– ¡Gracias, mamá! –dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

– Hoshi¿te decidirás a decirle que ella es la persona más importante para ti? –le susurró al oído haciendo que él se apartara completamente sonrojado.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá? Haruko es mi amiga desde niños.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tu padre y yo éramos rivales, así que…

– ¿Rivales? No me habías contado eso. ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron?

– Bien, no sé decirte en qué momento comenzamos a gustarnos pero… a tu edad yo ya sabía lo que tu padre sentía por mí y también lo que sentía yo por él.

Hoshi se sonrojó aún más.

– ¿No te enojarás¿Papá y la tía Tomoyo tampoco se enojarán si yo…?

– Cuando crezcas te contaré otra historia que ocurrió antes que nacieras.

No volvieron a mudarse a Japón hasta que Hoshi tenía 17 años y Tsubasa había cumplido los once años. Para entonces, Haruko y Hoshi ya tenían cinco años de ser novios.

Había otro jovencito que se comenzaba a interesar en la pequeña Tsubasa, un joven mucho mayor que ella, pero sabía que no estaba bien, que era muy niña. Sin embargo, Tsubasa también estaba muy interesada en él y se lo demostraba con pequeños detalles.

––––0––––

Haruko y Hoshi se casaron al concluir ambos sus estudios. Tenían 25 años para aquel entonces. La madrina fue Tsubasa que tenía 19 años y el padrino fue su prometido, el joven que ahora tenía 26 años y había sido como su hermano en la infancia, Koji Mizuki.

Para cuando se enteraron de que Haruko estaba embarazada Sakura cumplió su promesa de contarles la historia sobre Sumire y todo alrededor de la muerte de Eriol que había quedado muy oculto para su propia hija.

Al nacer Sumire, Hoshi tenía que ir a Hong Kong y presentarla como su hija ante los demás representantes del Clan Li. Y permanecieron en el país durante unos años, los que Sumire recordaba haber estado en japón.

Cuando la familia finalmente pudo regresar a Japón, Sakura sacó un paquete que había guardado por más de treinta años. Un pequeño broche para el cabello con una forma de flor que había sido dejado atrás por la misma niña que ahora entrenaba en su casa.

– Sumire, te tengo un regalo.

– ¡Un regalo¿Qué es, abu Sakura?

Con el broche en sus manos, murmuró unas palabras y el broche se convirtió en una pequeña llave color violeta con forma de corazón y le hizo repetir las mismas palabras que Kero le había dicho, las mismas que Haruko había dicho a los cinco años, pero la pequeña tenía sólo cuatro años. Ya era tiempo que Sumire entrenara para ser la futura dueña de las cartas. Además, Haruko descansaba ya que había nacido el pequeño Eiji, el hermanito del que Sumire siempre hablaba.

Y así entrenó por un año hasta que llegó el momento en que debía ser enviada al pasado por la carta regreso. Sumire había estado insistiendo mucho que quería conocer al famoso abuelo que siempre mencionaban y quería saber porqué ya no estaba con ellos.

Sakura la envió al pasado después de que le hubieron dado muchas instrucciones que sabía que rompería, pero no estaba de más decírselas. Esta vez estaba segura de enviarla al día después de la boda de Tomoyo, pero la magia de Sumire había interferido y seguía llegando unos días antes.

En aquel mismo jardín donde Sumire había desaparecido unos días antes por obra de Sakura y la carta Regreso, allí esperaban Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Hoshi, Haruko, Tsubasa y Koji. Su hermanito Eiji que estaba en brazos de su madre y Miki, su prima de un año que permanecía abrazada con fuerza al cuello de su padre.

Lo primero que hizo al estar de nuevo en su tiempo fue abrazar a su padre y a su madre, besar a su hermanito.

– ¡Papi! Te vi cuando estabas en la pancita de mi abuelita y a ti también, mami.

Luego abrazó a Sakura.

– ¿De quién son estos recuerdos, abue?

– No estoy segura, pequeña. Pero creo que pueden ser los recuerdos de mi madre, ya que te pareces mucho a ella.

Se dirigió a Syaoran.

– ¿Me seguirás enseñando a bailar?

– Sí pequeña, lo que quieras.

Caminó hasta Tomoyo.

– Eriol me dijo una cosa para que te la dijera hoy. Él siempre te amará aunque estén en lugares apartados y te esperará cuando llegue el momento.

– Sumire –Tomoyo la abrazó y sonrió aunque las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Haruko le encargó a Hoshi el pequeño Eiji mientras se dirigía a abrazar a su madre y a su hija.

– ¡Mami! Tu papá era muy lindo, como tú. Tus ojos se parecen mucho a los de él.

– Me alegra que pudieras conocerlo –dijo Haruko con una sonrisa melancólica.

Eiji comenzó a llorar y Haruko lo llevó adentro para cambiarle el pañal.

– Tiene tus ojos –le dijo una voz masculina.

– Sí, son los tuyos… papá.

Una figura etérea se acercó al pequeño Eiji para acariciarle la mejilla.

– Solo vine a revisar que Sumire regresara bien y a conocer a mi nieto, pero ya debo irme -y comenzó a desvanecerse.

– Regresa pronto –dijo Haruko con una sonrisa, en ese momento entró Hoshi.

– ¿Con quién hablabas?

– Con nadie –y continuó con su labor.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A: **Bien, espero que el epílogo les satisfaga. ¿Alguna duda? Quizá logre reunir suficiente material para un capítulo extra, si no, se los contesto por M.P. 


End file.
